DOMESTICATE TO THE BEAST
by Ai no Kuroi
Summary: —Oe,Ero-Tess…¿Qué diablos es esto?-El aludido lo miró como si fuera un retrasado mental.—Eso,mi querido Rubio estúpido...—Son sus hijos. Ahora era Naruto quien veía a Tess como si fuese un retrasado mental.Sasuke lo miró claramente ofendido.Capi 8 ARRIBA.
1. Prologo: El reto

Bueno, como les prometí, aquí esta la secuela de Chances, el titulo esta curado, pero creo que es el mas adecuado. Las parejas ya las deje claras en el summary, pero habrá unos pequeños cambios, también participaran los de la arena. Y en vez de InoxSai, será InoxKiba, es que necesito a Sai, para ponerle los pelos de punta a Sasuke, Lee también sirve, pero creo que Sai, seria quien mas le preocuparía, después de Naruto. También habrá un poco de KibaxHinata, para fastidiar a Naruto. Tampoco se salvan los sensei, ¿Qué les gustaría un KakashixAnko? ¿O un OCC?

Todos sus reviews son bien recibidos, una cosa; probablemente tarde en actualizar, por problemas de salud, tengo que pasar largos periodos en el hospital, por eso es probable que suela tardar de 2 semanas a casi un mes y medio, pero gracias a eso, puedo pensar en las historias y que escribir, y subir 2 capítulos seguidos, así que no se preocupen.

A lo que iba, ahora me gustaría agradecer a todas las chicas que tuvieron la bondad de seguir mi fic. No saben cuanto se los agradezco, me gustaría ya considerarlas mis amigas, ¿si, esta bien para ustedes?

AGRADECIMIENTOS: **jessy moon 15****, ****Lado. Oscuro,****zyafany-company,****ikamari,****Ari.SasuSaku,****Jul13ttA****, ****XKotoneX****, ****Queen pain alone****, ****Yesy-chan****, ****Angel-Darck****, ****-Sakuritah-****, ****karoru01**** y por sobre todo a mi queridísima Oneechan Alma-chan (****Hidari Kiyota****), ****anonimovbv,****Viiolet,****Lady Lathenia,****Yuuko-dono****, ****Lissh-chan****, ****Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M, **y a todos los que leyeron mi historia, aunque no dejaron review. Si alguien me falto, por favor háganmelo saber, es que suelo ser medio despistada (a lo lejos se escucha la voz de la conciencia Victoria, discutiendo con su musa Anya,…"Anya: ¿sólo a veces?) ejem, como iba diciendo, si alguien falto avíseme.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Domesticate****to****the****Beast**

**Prologo: El reto.**

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, Rock Lee, Hakate Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai.

Los mejores shinobis.

Los más fuertes.

De los mejores clanes.

Con las mejores técnicas.

Todos ellos ejemplos de los shinobis que todas las naciones desearían tener, Ninjas que no deben… ni pueden pasarse por alto. _No deben_.

Uzumaki Naruto: a pesar de ser uno de los peores, en cuanto a calificaciones se tratase, el joven chico de ahora 16 años demostró su talento, contra poderoso ninjas, su tenacidad, valor y buen corazón, lo llevo a colocarlo en uno de los mejores candidatos a puesto AMBU, pese a no ser el mas_… brillante,_ su increíble poder y fortaleza lo coloca en uno de los mas admirados shinobis, tanto por hombres,… _como mujeres._ Naruto había cambiado mucho físicamente, en su entrenamiento lejos de Konoha, era mas alto, su cuerpo estaba mas formado, si bien no tenia tantas admiradoras como los prodigios Uchiha o Hyuga, podía… _y lo hacia, _sacarle unos cuantos suspirosa los aldeanas, con su cabellos rubio, siempre alborotado. _Salvaje…como él, _sus ojos azules como el cielo, que siempre mostraban calidez, unas facciones zorrunas y una encantadora sonrisa. Naruto prometía una noche de desenfreno.

Uchiha Sasuke: de facciones finas… _perfectas, _uncuerpo atlético… _marcado_; producto de largos y extenuantes entrenamientos_, _varoniles, cabello rebelde… _indomable,_ como él, sus ojos negros como el ónix, podían hacer que te perdieras, su mirada tan penetrante podía derretirte, a pesar del aire frio que estos te muestran, una sonrisa arrogante, impertinente, pero… _sensual_, un aura de confianza y fuerza que hacía suspirar a las mujeres que lo veían, desde niño Sasuke prometía ser un hombre apuesto… _y se cumplió. _Su fortaleza e ingenio, lo hacían inigualable, poseedor del Sharingan y entrenado por uno de los sannin, Sasuke poseía un aire de indiferencia y poderío, de orgullo y soberbia, ágil… _letal_, un depredador en todo sentido de la palabra. La fría apariencia de su exterior, pedía a gritos ser rota, para que alguna descubriera _el sueño de una rabiosa noche de pasión. _

Hyuga Neji: pese a no pertenecer a la rama principal, Neji demostró grandes habilidades en la academia, tanto ninjas, como intelectuales, siempre, serio, caballeroso, correcto, centrado y metódico, con un porte principesco. Sus ojos perla podían traspasarte… _sin necesidad de usar el Byakugan, _su voz pasiva y varonil, seducía a sus files de mujeres, orgulloso y altivo, sus facciones perfiladas y su pálida piel, cautivaban a cada fémina que se cruzaba en su camino. _Quisiera o no._

Nara Shikamaru: su aura despreocupada, su sonrisa perezosa, con aire encantador, su intelecto y su rostro varonil, cuitaba de sobre manera a las jóvenes mujeres de Konoha… _y Suna, _aun que pareciera que todo le parece problemático, Shikamaru logro ganarse la admiración de muchas, al lograrse convertir en chunin a los 12 años y demostrar su intelecto en varias misiones exitosas, sin duda todo un espécimen digno de ganarse.

Sabaku no Gaara: su apariencia perfecta y su porte aristocrático, cautivaron a las jóvenes, aunque poseía un pasado oscuro, sus ojos verde-aqua, hipnotizaba a sus seguidoras, a pesar de ser rodeados por el negro de las ojeras, su aura enigmática y su voz suave y aterciopelada, provocaba mas de un suspiro… _y desmayo_. Su cabellos rojo, parecía resplandecer en el ardiente sol del desierto, Poderoso, inteligente, enigmático y atento. Todo un Kazekage.

Si, todos unos hombres, que cualquier mujer desearía tener.

Por lo que darían las demás chicas, por que cualquiera de ellos, les prestara atención, como le prestaban a sus compañeras de equipo.

O… eso pensaba.

Casi perfectos.

Con un pequeño fallo.

¡¡ERAN TODOS UNA BOLA DE IMBESILES!!

¡¡UNOS IDIOTAS!!

¡¡DESPISTADOS, ARROGANTES, VAGOS, INUTILES Y BUENOS PARA NADA!!

Esas chicas no los conocían en verdad.

Si supieran…

Si, Naruto era muy tierno, pero era denso, despistado, rayando en lo idiota, que no podía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la Tímida Hinata, era un pervertido, desordenado y escandaloso, era simplemente… _un tonto._

Si, Sasuke era apuesto, poderoso, pero una piedra tenía más vida que él, vengativo y arrogante, mañoso, maniático y soberbio. Sasuke pensaba que podía pasar sobre cualquiera, y lo peor del caso…_era que lo hacia. _

Si, puede que Neji fuera un prodigio, pero era un cubito de hielo, solo era caballeroso cuando hablaba,… _y si lo hacia._

Si, Shikamaru era brillante, pero era un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, trataba siempre de huir de una misión problemática y se escabullía a hacer lo único que le interesa… _las nubes_.

Si, Gaara era perfecto, pero un perfecto idiota, un autista tenia mas emociones que él, era demasiado…_serio, demasiado… imperturbable._

Sus fans pueden estar locas por ellos, pero es que no les ha tocado vivir su peor cara, tener que lidiar con alguien casi toda la vida, te hace verle como es, ellas ya habían dejado de soñar, era tiempo de hacer algo.

-

-

-

Y por eso estaban ahí enfrente de la quinta, que les miraba con una sádica sonrisa, los shinobis tragaron duro al ver asomarse los colmillos en la sonrisa de la Hokage.

Pero todos se comerían su banda antes de admitir que le temían.

La sonrisa se ensancho más y sus ojos brillaron en una promesa silenciosa de dolor.

_Para ellos._

Las jóvenes hombres dieron un respingo al sentir que la puerta a sus espaldas se habría de golpe, comenzaron a sudar frio, pero ninguno se movió. Las suaves risas femeninas relajaron sus cuerpos y mentes.

Desde casi 2 meses, el trato de Sasuke y Sakura, había sido el tema de conversación en todo Konoha y Suna, así que para nadie fue extraño la mirada que Sakura y Sasuke se dieron al entrar ella, seguida muy de cerca por la mirada divertida de las demás Kunoichis.

Sus rostros perdieron el color.

Ellas estaban demasiado felices.

Y sus miradas daban miedo.

Hasta la de Hinata.

—Bien, ya estamos todos.- comenzó a hablar la Hokage. —no es de ignorancia para todo el país del fuego y sus alrededores, el trato de Sakura y Sasuke.

Todos sonrieron con burla, recordando todo lo que el Uchiha había tenido que hacer, para obtener una cita, una mísera cita.

En un mes.

—No deberían reírse.- comento la rubia con aire predador. —la inconformidad en las demás ya se hizo presente, Sakura y yo pensamos, que ya que el Uchiha lo esta pasando mal…

Hizo una pausa un tanto dramática, posando sus ojos dorados en cada uno de los jóvenes hombres, las manos frente a la barbilla y una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Esto no estaba bien.

—Todas están cansadas con su actitud, muchachos.-el tono conciliador con el que les hablo los descoloco.-pero como son tan… comprensibles, han decidido darles una oportunidad.

Esto no estaba nada bien.

—Por ello… han decidido, que… todos compartan el mismo castigo que Sasuke.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la sala, mientras las mujeres ahí presentes se regocijaban, con las expresiones incrédulas de los muchachos.

Sasuke sintió un aura homicida rodearle, no necesitaba voltear para saber, que en ese preciso momento. Sus "queridos" amigos deseaban su muerte.

—Buena suerte, sus rivales ya fueron avisados.

Automáticamente los hombres fruncieron el ceño, casi al mismo tiempo.

—AAHHH.- suspiro dramáticamente la mujer, mientras, a su espalda las jóvenes sonreían más radiantemente. — no creerían que seria tan fácil, ¿verdad?

Las chicas se miraban satisfechas, se sentían felices de los logros que Sakura había hecho en el Uchiha, pero la envidia las poseyó, ¿Por qué el frio y arrogante Sasuke se esforzaba por Sakura?, mientras la bola de obsesos, no hacían nada. No, eso iba a cambiar a la de ya.

Si Sakura pudo domesticar al arrogante Sasuke, ¿Por qué ellas no podían hace lo mismo?

Las miradas asesinas hacia el Uchiha se intensificaron, en ese momento, agradeció que las miradas no pudieran matar, o ya estaría muerto.

**Continuara…**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Hola gente bonita, tal como lo prometí, aquí les dejo este capitulo, las penurias para las shinobis apenas comenzaran, ¿Quiénes serán las famosos "rivales" a los que Tsunade aviso?, ¿Qué estuvo haciendo Sasuke para conseguir una cita?

Espero no decepcionarlos en este fic.

Cuídense

Bye

Ai no Kuroi.


	2. Prueba 1:La Cita parte 1

Waaaa, que emoción nunca espere tantos mensajes en el primer capitulo, no saben lo feliz que me siento, eso hace que mi estadía en el hospital se mas placentera, mas por que una de las trabajadoras sociales, tiene la bondad de prestarme su lap.

Bueno, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, me alegra saber que no los decepcione, pero, no cantare victoria (que irónico) hasta que termine el fic.

Veamos que duras pruebas tendrán que enfrentar los shinobis, para ganarse el corazón de sus compañeras.

Y lo que todos querían saber, ¿Qué hizo Sasuke para conseguir una cita con Sakura?

AGRADECIMEINTOS: **zyafany-company****, ****Shadow Noir Wing**(debo decir que tus fics, me encantan, y nunca pude dejarte un review, el que leas mi fic, me honra) **Ari.SasuSaku**(gracias por considerarme tu amiga, el sentimiento es reciproco) **kaoru-uchiha,****Straawberryxlook**** (**mi intención no era insultar al personaje, era solo como una burla, si te hice sentir mal por mi comentario, lo lamento, tratare de ser mas cuidadosa a la hora de escribir) **Neleb **(que bueno que te gustaron ambos fics.) y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, la persona por a la que le dedico todas mis historias, a quien admiro como escritora y persona, a quien quiero como hermana y una de mis mejores amigas ALMA-CHAN(**Hidari Kiyota**). Y A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW Y LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN, CON QUE LEAN MI HISTORIA ME HACE FELIZ.

**Sugerencia:** por favor lean mi otro fic. Konoha; crónica de los Bijus, prometo que no de decepcionaran, y pronto comenzare otro de Naruto. XD la maldición del escritor.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Prueba #1: La Cita (parte 1)**

El aura de pesadumbre que rodeaba alas jóvenes hombres en ese momento, contaminaba todo el local de ramen Ichiraku, todos los que pasaban por ahí no podían evitar contagiarse con el pesimismo de los chicos.

Naruto, Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru, intentaban rebanarse el cerebro, tratando de asimilar las palabras de la hokage, tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos, que no sintieron la presencia del Uchiha menor, hasta que este sentó a su lado.

La pesadumbre abrió paso a la ira homicida.

Sasuke suspiro cansino.

—Esto es tú culpa Uchiha.- espeto Neji, casi escupiendo su apellido.

—Hn, cállate.

—Nee, Sasuke-teme, por tu culpa, ahora tenemos que hacer el ridículo contigo.-Naruto estaba tan preocupado, que no había tocado su plato de ramen, ahora frio.

Eso ya era mucho.

— ¡Yo no hice el ridículo!- Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, Neji alzo una ceja con incredulidad, mientras Gaara y Shikamaru sonreían con burla.

Un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo cubrió las pálidas mejillas de Sasuke, al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar para que Sakura le concediera una mísera cita.

Donde se humillo más.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Sakura y Sasuke caminaron juntos de regreso a la aldea, pasaron a la torre del a Hokage, donde le explicaron que el Uchiha, ya no tomaría la misión._

_Después de las burlas de la rubia hacia el chico, este la llevo a casa, Sasuke sabía que la razón de la seriedad de Sakura, era la plática que habían tenido, con respecto a la última oportunidad que tenia._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un vacio en la boca del estomago, era debilidad, encaprichamiento,… amor, él lo sabia. _

_Tampoco pudo evitar nerviosismo, cuando Sakura lo miro con un extraño y… sádico brillo en los ojos._

_Sasuke trago duro, y sudo frio cuando Sakura cambio la expresión, tan poco usual en ella, y la cambió por una radiante sonrisa. _

—_Sasuke… quiero flores._

_Sasuke alzo una ceja con impertinencia, luchando por que el tic de su ojo no se notara, Sakura le había dado una orden._

—_No-contesto simplemente._

_Sakura inflo los cachetes, alzando la barbilla como una niña malcriada_—_Sasuke, tenemos un traro. Tienes que esforzarte, o sino…- Sakura se mordió el labio, pensando que rayos decirle al chico. Sasuke sonrió con aire fanfarrón al ver que a Sakura no se le ocurría nada con su vaga "amenaza"_

_Sakura se alejo de Sasuke cuando este la tomo de la barbilla en un amago de intentar besarla, él gruño y la soltó._

_Para Sakura era gracioso ver a Sasuke frustrado por no salirse con la suya, pero no se lo pondría fácil, si tan solo el chico no fuera tan cabezota, tal vez Temari tenía razón y la razón por la que Sasuke tenía una cabezota, era por que su ego le inflaba la cabeza. Una idea perversa se le cruzo por la mente, Sasuke era muy orgulloso, y le gustaban las competencias donde el pudiera demostrar que él era el mejor._

—_Mou… creo que tendré que conformarme con las flores que me de Lee-san.-comento despreocupadamente._

_Una vena latió furiosamente en el cuello de Sasuke, y el tic de su ojo se acentúo._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—_Lee-san, siempre me regala flores bonitas. Y Sai me da hermosos dibujos que hace de mí.- Sakura sonrió internamente al ver la cara de Sasuke contorsionarse._ —_bueno, hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke estaba aun shockeado, que no noto cuando la chica se acerco a él para darle un suave beso en los labios, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa._

—_Yo mismo le depilare esas cejotas, con mi Chidori.- comento Sasuke al de salir de su estupor._ —_después veré que le hago al artista frustrado._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke había estado de mal humor a la mañana siguiente durante el entrenamiento, varias veces mientras atacaba a Kakashi o a Naruto, vocifero en contra de Lee y Sai._

_Era una suerte que Sai tuviera misión ese día._

— ¡_Itaiii! Sasuke-teme es solo un entrenamiento.- se quejo Naruto el recibir un golpe que casi le rompe la mandíbula._

—_Sasuke, será mejor que te calmes y nos cuentes lo que pasa o ya no habrá entrenamiento.- la voz de Kakashi le hizo calmarse un poco, lo suficiente para notar a un chamuscado Naruto._

—_Estúpido equivocado.-murmuro simplemente._ —_Oe, Dobe_. _Comamos ramen._

—_Aun así, me vas a contar lo de Sakura-chan, ttebayo.-comento alegremente, mientras se limpiaba toda la tierra de su ropa._ —_ y tu vas a pagar._

—_Hmp. Cállate y camina_

_Kakashi los siguió un poco mas atrás, sonriendo tras la mascara, supo que algo interesante iba a pasar. Sasuke era muy predecible._

_Estaba celoso._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

—_JaJajajaja.-la estridente y enorme carcajada de Naruto, sólo sirvió para calentar más los ánimos del moreno._ —_vamos Sasuke-teme, ¿Qué tan malo es darle unas flores a Sakura-chan?, ni que fuera para tanto._

—_No voy a darle flores, no soy ningún ridículo, como el estúpido fenómeno de Rock Lee._

—_Tienes otra opción.-comento despreocupadamente el rubio, mientras sorbía lo que quedaba de su ramen. Sasuke lo miro atentamente. _—_puedes… ¡darle las flores!_

_Sasuke lo golpeo mas fuerte que en el entrenamiento._

—_O… puedes darle las flores.-interrumpió Kakashi._

_Sasuke mascullo un par de maldiciones en honor a su sensei._

—_O… puedo dárselas yo.- los tres hombre se giraron a ver a la persona que interrumpía su conversación._

_Sasuke entorno los ojos y el sharingan amenazo con salir, Sai acaba de entrar, con esa plástica sonrisa suya. _

—_A Sakura-chan le gustan mis dibujos, pero si quiere flores puedo dárselas._

—_Oe, Sai….- pero Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar, al ver que Sasuke se levantaba de golpe quedando frente a Sai._

—_Naruto, la cuenta ya esta pagada. Me largo.- y así Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo. Dejando a los 3 hombres solos._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke no podía sentirse mas humillado, ¿Por qué puñetera razón, el hospital de Konoha tenia que estar del otro lado de la ladea, de donde estaba la floristería Yamanaka?_

_Ahora tenia que caminar un largo tramo, con un gran ramo de perfectas y frescas flores._

"—_No vayas a ir corriendo entre los techos, estas flores son muy delicadas.-"le había dicho Ino._

_Ahora se encontraba ahí, a la vista de todos, ante la mirada burlona de los hombres y la embelesada de las mujeres, sólo esperaba que valiera la pena la humillación que estaba sufriendo, esto tenía que valer una cita. Sonrió un poco mas confiado. _

_Que equivocado estaba._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Cuando Sasuke llego al hospital, pregunto por la chica, con la esperanza de que esta pesadilla terminara. Pero no se espero ver lo que encontró dentro del consultorio de Sakura._

_Había flores por todos lados, de todo tipo, jazmines, violetas, girasoles, lirios, gardenias, flores de cerezo, Sakura tenia su propio jardín. La boca de Sasuke se desencajo, mientras pensaba en los pobres infelices que se sumarian a su lista negra._

—_ohh, Sasuke-kun me trajiste rosas, gracias. Eran las únicas que faltaban._

— _¿De donde salieron esas flores?-pregunto ignorando a la chica_

— _¿Cuáles?-pregunto inocentemente. Eso solo hizo que el chico se enfurruñara más._

— _¿Cómo que cuales?, ¡todas estas flores!, ¿de donde salieron?_

—_AHH, unas las trajo Lee-san._

"—_Matar a Lee"_

—_otras las trajo Kyo-san_

"—_Investigar quien es Kyo, buscarlo y matarlo"_

—_Las gardenias las trajo Kouta-kun_

_El tic en su ojo izquierdo regreso._

"—_Matar a Kouta. Y no dejar que nadie del cuerpo AMBU, se vuelva a acercar a Sakura"_

—_Los lirios son el regalo de un paciente_

_Sasuke pensó en mandar al paciente a terapia intensiva, pero luego Sakura lo cuidaría personalmente, así que desecho la idea._

—_Deshazte de ellas.- le dijo serio_

—_No._

—_Como quieras.- Sasuke tomo todos los jarrones y los lanzo por la ventana_

_Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su boca se abría y cerraba tratando de decirle algo al moreno, que sonreía con satisfacción._

—_¡¡UCHIHAAAA!!_

_El grito que Sakura profirió se escucho hasta Suna._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

Bueno, aun no pude poner en realidad cual fue la humillación de Sasuke-chan, será hasta el próximo capitulo, pues.

Y las penurias para los shinobis aun no empiezan.

Quiero agregar personajes OCC. Si alguien quiere participar sólo avísenme.

Les dejo mi correo, o pueden mandármelo por un review, no podre agregarlas a todas, así que tendrán que convencerme.

Se cuidan gente bonita

Adiós

Ai no kuroi.


	3. Prueba 2:La Cita parte 2

El día de hoy no pude sentirme mas ofendida, cuando estaba revisando los reviews y me encontré con uno, particularmente ofensivo.

Cuando busque a esta persona, descubrí que entre sus historias y autores favoritos se encuentran Kanna Uchiha, PuLgA, rose Uchiha, -Sakura-star-, Santalia, agridulce, Hatake 'Fer, O. o Kaoru-chan o. O, JANY-UCHIHA y muchos otros, que no dudo que tengan una capacidad de crear historias mejores que las mías, pero la forma en la que me lo hizo saber me resulto de lo mas grosera e irrespetuosa.

Si esta persona busca entretenerse con mi fic, ok, no hay problema, pero si piensa dejarme criticas de esa índole, prefiero que se abstenga. Y que si cree que escribir fics, es tan fácil como cree, le invito a que escriba uno, y si ya los tiene, que los suba, y se aguante las criticas tan ofensivas como las que dejo.

Yo acepto críticas constructivas, no ofensivas, si esta persona cree que eso que dejo en el review es una critica constructiva, entonces no tiene buen criterio.

Mi idea principal, es la escribir una historia, que les guste y los entretenga. No soy ninguna escritora profesional, por ello; es normal que tenga fallos y que la forma de redacción se mala o en palabras de esta persona, mediocre´, pero jamás pensé que fuera para tanto. Y una cosa más.

A esta persona, por si no habías leído chances, deberías hacerlo. Si no lo entiendes, esta historia tampoco la entenderás, por lo que la encontraras burda y sin chiste, por muy graciosa que este.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dieron su apoyo cuando me sentí sumamente ofendía con las palabras de esta persona, tienen razón, no voy a mandar el fic al demonio, solo por las crueles palabras de una persona, por ello, continuare el fic, dedicándolo a todos los que han seguido la historia, dejando buenas criticas.

Y a esta persona, que si no quiere seguir leyendo mi fic, que no lo haga. Nadie le obliga.

AGRADECIMEINTOS: **Sinjin Hatake**(no soy muy buena en portugués, pero creo entender que te gusto el fic.)**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M **(muchas gracias por apoyarme, que bueno que te guste el fic) **Yesy-chan**(gracias por leer todas mis historias, es bueno saber que ya tengo una fiel lectora) **zyafany-company,** **Van Ryden,** **NerwenInWonderland**( si quieres entrar en la historia, en mi profile, dejare mi correo para que me agregues o me mandes un correo) **Shadow Noir Wing**(me gustaría agregar a 

Alexis, pero en otra historia, claro. Si me das permiso) **Esme-chan TS-DN****, ****Pinguina Uchiha**( lo mismo para ti, si deseas participar) **Akai Karura****, ****setsuna17****, ****anamia07****,** **Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki****, ****ikamari,****SakuritaHaruno14****, ****YukikO soi io**(aun estoy en proceso de buscarle una pareja a Gaara, tal vez lo ponga con Matsuri) **Ari.SasuSaku****, ****Aizawa Yuuichi****, ****-Sakuritah-****, ****PJopE,****-Nuniita-****, ****kaoru-uchiha**(me gustan tus fic, escribes genial) **Sei-San****, ****HANNIA****, ****Jul13ttA**(gracias por tu apoyo, lamento haberte asustado, continuare el fic, con mucho animo gracias a ti) **.-'Maria J.'-.**(No te preocupes no me ofendiste en nada, al contrario, tienes toda la razón, no debí dejarme llevar por malos comentarios, gracias por tu apoyo) y un agradecimiento especial a 2 personitas muy especiales una de ellas y la que también se sintió ofendida, pues todas mis historias se las dedico a ella es mi queridísima Oneechan Alma-chan, gracias por tu infinito apoyo y LunitaMoon, gracias por tu apoyo y tu amistad.

Ahora si a lo que iba.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Prueba #2: La Cita (parte 2)**

Molesto.

Irritado.

Cansado.

Iracundo.

Todos esos sentimientos acongojaban al Uchiha de sólo recordar aquel día, ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando?, corrección, no había pensado. Nunca actuaba sin pensar; eso era cosa del usuratonkachi de Naruto.

Los 5 shinobis estaban sentados en el campo de entrenamiento, fatigados después de una extenuante lucha para liberar toda la frustración que sentían.

—Anusa, anusa.- les llamo el rubio. — ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Ninguno contesto, todos sabían a que se refería el Uzumaki, eso sólo logro que se deprimieran otra vez.

—Yo no pienso ponerme una botarga de oso de felpa rosa

Silencio.

Risas sofocadas, hasta Gaara sentía que iba a reírse.

Un aura peligrosa rodeo al Uchiha.

—Dobe…- su voz salió en un susurro tenebroso siniestro.

Naruto sudo frio cuando sintió el aura siniestra de su amigo, no debió haber dicho nada.

—Ano… Sasuke, yo no quise.- comenzó disculparse, pero era demasiado tarde el instinto asesino del Uchiha menor había despertado. —¡¡AYUDEME DATTEBAYO!!

—¡¡CHIDORI!!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura miraba a un chamuscado Naruto en su consultorio, detrás de él estaban Gaara, Shikamaru y Neji, quienes mantenían a raya a Sasuke que parecía de mal humor.

— ¿Qué paso?- pregunto, sin saber en realidad si quería enterarse.

—No quieres saber. De veras. Es demasiado problemático.- contesto perezosamente Shikamaru, observando de reojo a Sasuke.

Tal acción no paso desapercibida para la chica, quien miro a Gaara y a Neji en busca de alguna respuesta, estos solo negaron con la cabeza, Sakura entendió que era mejor dejarlo pasar, por el bien del hospital, no fuera a se que el chico, en un ataque de cólera incendiara el hospital.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura desde la esquina, evitando cualquier contacto visual con la chica; sabia que si la miraba ella le dirigiría una mirada llena de reproche, pero es que el rubio idiota se lo había ganado a pulso, el tic de su ojo se hizo presente, soltó un gruñido que alerto a sus "idiotas" guardianes que le dieron una mirada de advertencia, Sasuke se limito a bufar. Una enfermera entro a la consulta de Sakura y dejo unos papeles, su rostro se sonrojo al ver a los 4 jóvenes en la habitación, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con el Uchiha, sonrió bobamente y soltó una risilla idiota.

Seguramente estaba recordando "_eso"_

El rostro de Sasuke se torno rojo, no sabia se de vergüenza o de cólera.

De seguro esta ebrio, drogado o simplemente demente, para haber echo el ridículo mas grande de Konoha, todo por una mísera cita, volvió su mirada furibunda hacia la pobre chica, que salió corriendo de la habitación, y luego dirigió una mirada fulminante a sus amigos, ellos le ignoraron.

¿Valía la pena?

Todas aquellas humillaciones, _esa_… en especial.

¿Valían la pena?

"_La venganza…eso no hará feliz a nadie. A nadie. Ni a ti…ni a mi."_

"_Te quiero mas que a nada"_

"_Quédate conmigo"_

"_Hare algo… lo que sea"_

"_Si te quedas junto a mi, me asegurare de que no te arrepientas"_

"_Seremos felices"_

Y de nuevo esas frases venían a su mente como acusándolo.

Una parte de él, aunque fuera muy pequeña, sabia que si.

Pero… el sólo recordar.

Cerró los ojos intentado borrar la bochornosa escena.

Nada.

Peor aun.

Lo recordó.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Desde aquel incidente de las flores, Sakura no le había dirigido la palabras desde hacia una semana, mas aun cuando un irreconocible Lee apareció en su consulta, con magulladuras, moretones, sin la mayoría de sus dientes y con restos de lo que parecían ser pétalos de flor, Sakura no se había sentido mas furiosa en su vida._

_Pero eso no fue comparado, con el hecho de que solo 30 minutos después __Kouta había entrado en las mismas condiciones._

_Un sólo pensamiento ocupo su mente en ese momento._

_Le iba a dar al Uchiha por donde no le llegaba el sol._

_Furiosa y enervada; salió de la consulta con los ojos chispeando de ira, Sakura podía ser –y lo era- mas aterradora que la mismísima Tsunade._

_Lo iba a matar._

_Le iba a sacar los intestinos y se los pondría de collar._

_Si, su lado sádico salió a flote._

_Pero tenia que dejarlo para después, tenia que ir al are de pediatría; hoy habría un show para los niños que seria operados, sonrió pensando en su amigo rubio vestido de payaso, no era que lo necesitara._

_Él ya era un payaso por naturaleza. Pero le agradaba la idea de que se hubiera ofrecido para el espectáculo._

_Naruto podía llegar a ser muy atento si se lo proponía._

_Llego al área infantil, sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien._

_Aunque en esos momentos preferiría estarle retorciendo el cuello a cierto moreno._

_Naruto estaba haciendo malabares y bromas, los niños reían de lo más despreocupado, todo estaba bien._

_Conforme pasaba el rato, Sakura se fue sintiendo menos furiosa, gracias a las tonterías de Naruto. Hasta que finalmente aparecieron los del show, varios payasos y malabaristas, hasta un marionetista._

_Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Sakura, fue la botarga de oso de peluche rosa, era muy simpático, el oso estaba repartiendo globos, cuando termino con los niños, vio como se dirigía a ella y le entregaba un globo rosa._

_Parpadeo confundida, mirando desconcertada el globo, pero decidió tomarlo, se sentía feliz, era como volver a la infancia._

_Pero lo que pasó después, casi la mata._

_Sus ojos se agrandaron, casi saliéndose de su orbita._

_La botarga se quito la gran cabeza de eso, dejando al descubierto un hombre de facciones finas, cabello negro-azulado, y unos ojos negros._

_Oh Dios._

_¡¡LA BOTARGA DE ESO DE PELUCHE ROSA, ERA SASUKE!!_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Eso es solo parte de lo que sasukito hizo ese día, lo demás lo pondré después.

Además de que ahora es el turno de Neji de ser humillado jojo

Se cuidan

Adiós.


	4. Prueba 3:La Cita parte 3

Mis queridos lectores después de un tiempecito les traigo la 3 y ultima parte de la humillación de sasukito. Además de que ahora es el turno de Neji para la humillación, pero no se humillara solo como el Uchiha. No, Naruto y compañía también. Además de que aparecerá un personaje de mi invención y LunitaMoon, que le hará la vida de cuadritos a Neji, para ganarse el corazón de TenTen, y de paso, ayudar a las demás.

Aun no me recupero del todo, sigo en el mugroso hospital. (Aburriéndome como ostra), y seguro que si me viera el doctor me regañaría, pero nah, ya quería subir capitulo.

AGRADECIMEINTOS: **SakuritaHaruno14**(muchasgracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia), **Raggie-Chan**(si, tienes razón seria gracioso ver eso en la serie) **ikamari,****Sei-San**(el por que de sasu-chan vestido así, lo sabrás en este capitulo) **tsuki-airen,** **Shadow Noir Wing****, **(gracias por prestarme a Lexi, pronto aparecerán los otros personajes que me prestaste. Por cierto, ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! Espero que te lo hayas pasado en grande) **-Sakuritah-**, **Esme-chan TS-DN****, ****Ari.SasuSaku**** (**gracias por tu apoyo), **zyafany-company**** (**una lectora fiel, me alegra ver tu review siempre, espero seguir viéndolo), **NerwenInWonderland,****sabaku no lia,****Belencita2390****, ****kaoru-uchiha**y las 2 queridas lectoras favoritas la siempre querida y venerada (para mi) Alma-chan y LunitaMoon gracias por sus review, chicas.

Son por todos estos lectores, que no detuve el fic, y no lo detendré así me den 1000 review con pésima critica, los comentarios de las personas de arriba, valen 10000 veces mas.

Síganme escribiendo chicas, sus comentarios me hacen feliz. Por eso, ¡¡ LES DEDICO ESTE FIC A TODAS USTEDES!! Diviértanse viendo sufrir a los shinobis.

A lo que iba.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Prueba #3: La Cita parte 3**

Inspiró, expiró, inspiró, bufó, maldijo, grito, volvió a maldecir, volvió a inspirar.

Realmente era un espectáculo ver al Uchiha perder el control, pero eso se había visto mucho últimamente, durante los últimos 2 meses. Ahora toda Konoha estaba expectante por lo que harían 5 de los shinobis más poderosos del país del fuego y del viento.

Las sonrisas burlonas y divertidas que le daban al pasar, sólo le hacían desear matar a cualquier imbécil que se le cruzara, detrás de él iban Naruto y los demás, Gaara estaba mas sobrio de lo normal, Naruto tenia un semblante serio, Neji y Shikamaru estaban deprimidos. Y no era para menos.

Al menos pudo quemar esa estúpida botarga de oso de felpa rosa.

Frunció el ceño, gruñendo como animal salvaje. Recordando su estúpida humillación.

El ultimo de los Uchiha.

El peligroso criminal rango S.

El renegado de Konoha.

Recitando poesía en frente de medio país del fuego, para conseguir una cita.

Chasqueo la lengua con indiferencia, pensando que probablemente Itachi debería estar revolcándose de la risa en el otro mundo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—_Jajajajajjajajajjaajaja, te ves ridículo, Sasuke-teme._

_Sakura parpadeo un par de veces mas, no estando segura creer lo que veía._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_En una botarga de oso de felpa rosa._

_Sintió los labios temblarle, a causa de contener una risa, ¡Dios!, Sasuke realmente quería una cita, como para llegar al grado de hacer el ridículo, Sasuke estaba ahí, aguantando las burlas de Naruto, levemente sonrojado y avergonzado, no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura, esto era lo mas lindo que habían hecho por ella. Definitivamente, esto merecía una cita._

—_Oh, Sasuke-kun, esto es…- ni siquiera podía hablar de la emoción que sentía en ese momento._ —_ ¡Esto es lo mas hermoso que alguien a hecho por mi!_

—_Dime que esto merece una cita.-demando el moreno, con clara molestia ya no soportaba que todos aquellos infantes, todo el personal del hospital y mas importante el estúpido de Naruto, lo vieran en "ese" traje._

_Sakura le sonrió dulcemente, asintiendo levemente, él suspiro tranquilo. Probablemente, en unas pocas horas, toda Konoha se entere de lo que tuvo que hacer para que Sakura le diera una estúpida cita. Tsk, ya que; ya tenia la cita, no tenia por que preocuparse, ¿cierto?_

—_Pasare por ti esta noche._

—_Mmm, Sasuke-kun, esta noche no puedo_

_Un tic apareció en el ojo del moreno, mientras una vena palpitaba furiosamente en su frente._

— _¿Por qué?-gruño él._

—_Bueno… por que…ehm… Naruto y yo…-murmuro incomoda_

_Y eso fue todo, Sasuke se giro furiosamente al rubio que había dejado de reír, e intentaba desesperadamente salir huyendo de ahí, mas al notar como el sharingan se activaba en la mirada de su amigo y como hacia los sellos para el Katon._

_Sakura los vio salir por la ventana, suspiro cancina, no le dejo explicar que la joven había perdido una apuesta con Kakashi-sensei y que ambos tenían que comprarle el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha._

_Sakura camino de regreso a su consulta, probablemente Naruto y Sasuke llegarían gravemente heridos, o por lo menos Naruto._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Horas mas tarde ambos ingresaron a la consulta, siendo llevados por Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-sama, no se veía tan malheridos, algunos golpes rasguños, magulladuras y Naruto se veía algo chamuscado, supuso que por el efecto del Katon, Sasuke se veía algo arrepentido._

—_Jo, Sakura-chan, le conté a Sasuke, de la apuesta.- hablo el jounin, sonriendo tras las mascara, Sasuke se removió incomodo y miro hacia la pared._

—_Naruto, ya me pidió el libro, y ya se lo entregue a Kakashi, así que ya no le deben nada.- intercedió Jiraiya, mirando con burla al rubio._

—_Gracias Jiraiya-sama._

_Sakura miro de mala forma a Sasuke y lo curo, en todo momento no le dirigió la palabra, ni le miro, en cambio fue más atenta con el rubio y hasta le dio una paleta, como si fuera un niño pequeño._

_Sasuke le lanzo una mirada de advertencia al rubio, cuando abrazo efusivamente a la chica, pero Naruto decidió que la golpiza de hoy no había sido suficiente, así que se arriesgo a besar la mejilla de Sakura._

_Resultado._

_La consulta de Sakura exploto y el rubio salió volando._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Habían pasado 3 semanas desde aquel suceso, Naruto ya se había recuperado, pero la consulta de Sakura, no. Tsunade-sama había entrado en cólera, mas por que Kakashi-sensei se la había dicho de mas despreocupado, después de haberla despertado de su resaca de anoche, después de una noche de juerga y apuestas, donde se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando empezó a ganar, y como no molestarse, cuando todo el dinero que gano, tuvo que gastarlo en las reparaciones del daño que causo el Uchiha. Pues aunque le quitara el sueldo para pagar los daños, nunca terminarían la reparación._

_Ahora era el famoso 28 de marzo en Konoha, donde todos en el hospital festejaba a la mejor medico ninja de Konoha, después de Tsunade._

_Y del Uchiha ni sus luces._

_Esa noche iban a festejarla, idea de su maestra, que solo buscaba una excusa para tomar sake, hasta olvidarse de su nombre; esperaba que se comportara, Gaara y sus hermanos vendrían para la celebración. Además Shizune la vigilaría… eso esperaba._

_Tal vez Sasuke ya se había cansado de intentar ganársela, pensó tristemente, tal vez ahora mismo estuviera con una de sus locas fans. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Una voz le decía que se largara, que salvara el poco orgullo que le quedaba._

_Y otra la decía que fuera un hombre y que lo hiciera de una vez, si realmente era tan hombre como suponía que era, que se arriesgara, por que ella lo valía._

_Suspiro derrotado._

_Ya estaba ahí, con un Rock Lee en estado casi de coma, por la golpiza que le había propinado, tenia el ramo que iba a entregarle a Sakura en la boca, como siempre._

_Ese era su toque personal, para todos los idiotas que intentaban darle flores a Sakura._

_Sonrió perversamente al pensar, por donde metería cualquier otro regalo que intenten darle a Sakura, sin duda eso le quitaría las ganas a cualquiera de darle algo, para siempre._

_Miro por última vez al exterior, todos estaban ahí, eso iba a ser peor que lo de la botarga. _

_A mal paso darle prisa._

_Todos se callaron al ver a Sasuke parado en la tarima, con un micrófono en mano._

_Si, eso definitivamente iba a ser mucho peor. Más al ver que varios de sus amigos sacaban cámaras de video._

—"_¡Yupi!, mi humillación va a quedar grabada en video, para repetirla hasta que se cansen.- pensó sarcásticamente"_

_Sasuke tomo aire, leyendo el papel que le había quitado a Lee, su cara se contorsiono y se volvió mas balaca, luego se puso azul._

_¡¡Mierda, ¿por que no había leído ese poema antes?, era lo mas cursi que había leído en su vida, aun que debió suponerlo, con lo anormal y cursi que era Lee!!_

_Sakura miro desde la lejanía las distintas faces por las que su cara paso, del nerviosismo, a la molestia, luego a la incredulidad y finalmente la resignación y la pena._

_Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron entre toda la multitud, para Sasuke, Sakura no se había visto mas hermosa que en ese momento._

_Así que decidió tragarse su orgullo, intentando no morir del bochorno._

_Abrió la boca intentado decir algo, pero no salió nada, ¡maldición, hasta Kakashi había dejado de leer su estúpido libro pervertido, para verlo!_

—_Con tu aroma impregnado en mi piel y un nombre grabado a fuego en mi pecho, vivo en tus ojos y bebo de tus labios…- comenzó Sasuke a recitar el tan estúpidamente cursi poema de Lee, podía ver a Naruto tratando de estallar en carcajadas, lo mismo que los demás, hasta Gaara intentaba contenerse, Kakashi le quito la cámara a Tsunade que se había caído de la silla intentando no reírse a todo pulmón y se había puesto mas cerca para grabarlo._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Después de aquel suceso tan vergonzoso, Sakura le había concedido la tan anhelada cita, donde fue mimado por la kunoichi, quien sintió algo de culpa, por todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar, frente a Naruto, quien tuvo la brillante idea de vender osos de felpa rosas, con el emblema de clan de Sasuke, y Kakashi subastó el video, para comprarse todos los números de Icha, que le faltaban.

Se sobó las sienes, de pronto le dio migraña.

—¡¡ ¿NO ME DIGAN QUE ESTAN DESPERDICIANDO EN TIEMPO VALIOSO?, BOLA DE INUTILES!!- grito una voz desde lo alto de un poste por donde pasaban en ese momento.

Todos voltearon a ver a la joven que se encontraba mirándolos con sorna desde lo alto

—¡¡NEJI-CHAN, OHAYOU!!- Les saludo alegremente la joven.

El aludido le miro asesinamente, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por la chica. Quien de un salto cayó ágilmente frente a los chicos.

Sus cabellos castaños y rizados como bucles cayeron majestuosamente en sus hombros, sus ojos color miel brillaban traviesamente al ver a los shinobis, vestía un top celeste, con la maya que usaban los shinobis encima, pero sin magas del mismo color que el top, llevaba una falda tableada blanca, con una abertura del lado derecho, donde traía su porta-shuriken y un short debajo de esta, usaba unas sandalias como las de TenTen, y unas gaunteletas, negras, usaba la banda de la aldea como Hinata. Sus rasgas mas distintivos eran los tatuajes AMBU y la media luna en su hombro izquierdo.

—Sasuke-kun, supe de tu lado poético, durante el festejo del cumpleaños de Sakura-chan.

Sasuke mostro un semblante sombrío ante la mención de dicho evento.

—Oe, Tsuki-chan, ¿Cuándo llegaste de tu misión?

—Hace 45 minutos. Iba a entregarle el informe a Tsunade-sama, pero me encontré a mi prima.- comento mirando maliciosamente al prodigio Hyuga.

—Ah, si… y ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto lo mas desinteresadamente que pudo, realmente la prima de TenTen podía; y lo era, mas peligrosa que la misma TenTen, después de todo, TenTen era la maestra de armas que era, gracias a los entrenamiento de su prima.

—El pequeño trato al que están sometidos, es por eso que he decidido ayudarles

— ¿Cómo…?- pregunto desconfiadamente el Kazekage.

Pero se arrepintió de haber preguntado al ver los colmillos en la perversa sonrisa de la chica.

—Uhm, tu dame tiempo y ya veras.

Los shinobis tragaron duro.

—Neji-chan, ¿sabias que el animal favorito de TenTen-chan, es el conejo?

Esto no era nada bueno.

-

-

-

-

Que Orochimaru regresara del otro mundo.

Que Akatsuki les atacara.

Que hubiera una invasión.

Un terremoto.

¡¡LO QUE FUERA, CARAJO!!

Cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Las chicas los van a amar después de esto.

Tsuki, llevaba al prodigio Hyuga, al futuro Hokage Uzumaki, al Kazekage Sabaku y al brillante Nara, amarrados del cuello, por todo Konoha.

¡¡ VESTIDOS DE ANIMALITOS!!

Neji estaba vestido de conejo, pero no llevaba una cabeza que le cubriera, sólo llevaba unas orejas de conejo y una estúpida nariz rosa con bigotes, Naruto iba de zorro y sus orejas, Gaara iba de mapache al igual que Naruto sus características físicas por el Biju le ayudaban en su disfraz, Shikamaru iba de panda, su traje era mas completo, sólo estaba descubierta su cara, donde se podía ver los 2 ojos morados, casi negros, producto de la golpiza que la chica le dio cuando intentó huir.

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFLASH BACKºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

—_Mendokusai, a mi no me vas a poner un traje de panda._

_Tsuki le miro incrédula, si pudo hacer que el arrogante Hyuga, el obstinado Uzumaki y el poderoso Kazekage sabaku, se disfrazarán. _

_¿Cómo no podía lograr que el problemático Nara, se disfrace?_

— ¿_Ah, no?-pregunto desafiante la chica_

—_No.-le contesto simplemente _

—_Además… ¿Por qué dejaste ir a Sasuke, y ser nosotros los únicos que se disfrazarán?_

—_Por que él ya lo hizo, y ustedes se burlaron. Ahora le toca a él verlos y reírse.-le atojo ella con seriedad_

—_Como sea, yo no pongo el estúpido traje de panda.es demasiado problemático.- Shikamaru, ya se había dado la vuelta, listo para emprender la huida._

_Grave erros pensó el Hyuga, mirando con lastima al joven Nara. _

_Lo último que recordó, des pues de eso, fue un montón de shuriken, dirigiéndose a él, antes de sentir el poderoso gancho derecho de la maestra de armas._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFIN DEL FLASH BACKººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Debió haberle hecho caso a Neji, y no discutir con ella. Ahora sabia por que se puso el traje sin oponerse, tal vez él ya había tenido un encuentro con la chica.

—Yo los quiero mucho, muchachos, pero… son mas densos que una piedra.

Sasuke los miraba desde atrás con una mueca socarrona, realmente estaba disfrutando la idea de ver a sus amigos humillados, probablemente, mas tarde lo busquen para matarlo, pero…

—¡¡KYAAA, ES NEJI-SAN!!- grito una chica rubia

— ¿Eh…? ¿No es ese, el Kazekage Gaara-sama?- pregunto tímidamente una chica pelinegra

— ¡MOU, ESE ES NARUTO-KUN!!- Gritaron unas chicas también pelinegras.

Sasuke sonrió taimadamente. Sip, esto valía la pena.

**Continuara…**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**(N/A): **esto es una aclaración, en esta historia, como son más chicos que chicas, así que, necesito lectoras que quieran participar, en mi Profile esta mi correo, para las que quieran participar, no voy a poder agregarlas a todas, así que por favor necesito una descripción de su personaje, física y de su vida.


	5. Prueba 4: Sacrificios

Hola, después de muchas vacaciones mi musa volvió, así que aquí les traigo este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Ya Salí del hospital, pero ahora estoy enferma de gripa XD.

¿Qué ironía, no creen?

Bueno, tal vez el doctor si tenia razón y debí cuidarme mas.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: **SakuritaHaruno14****, ****Raggie-Chan****, ****zyafany-company**(ES DIVERTIDO PLATICAR CONTIGO) **Vistoria,****ale-are**(QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARON AMBAS HISTORIAS) **-Sakuritah-**(CREEME QUE NO ERES LA UNICA, TODAS QUEREMOS UNA FOTO) **Ari.SasuSaku**(QUE BUENO QUE EL FIC TE ALEGRE EL DÍA, ESPERO QUE SIGA ASÍ) **Esme-chan TS-DN****, ****PJopE,****azumi hyuga,****Yesy-chan**(EN DONDE NO HAS DEJADO REVIEW ES LA OTRA HISTORIA DE KONOHA… ME DEBES ESE REVIEW) **kaoru-uchiha,****Akasuna No Hikari**(INCLUIRE A TU PERSONAJE, PERO MAS ADELANTE Y NECESITO MAS INFORMACION) **JANY-UCHIHA**(CASI ME DESMAYO CUANDO VI TU REVIEW, AL IGUAL QUE A SHADOW… ERES UNA DE LAS ESCRITORAS QUE MAS ADMIRO, LA HISTORIA DE UNION NO DESEADA ES MI FAVORITA, OJALA LA CONTINUES PRONTO Y ME SIGAS DEJANDO REVIEW, QUE LEAS MI HISTORIA Y TE GUSTE LO CONSIDERO UN HONOR) **Shadow Noir Wing**(TUS PERSONAJES SALDRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, AL FINAL DE ESTE SE HACE MENCION DE ELLOS, SI EN DETERMINADO MOMENTO NO TE GUSTA ALGO, EN COMO LOS MANEJO AVISAME) y por ultimo 2 personas muy importantes para mi. **Hidari Kiyota**y **LunitaMoon**(GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS LAS QUIERO MUCHO, SIGAN APOYAMDOME)

A lo que iba.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Prueba 4: Sacrificios**

Corrían lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, pero por la forma en la que Tsuki les llevaba amarrados, les era muy dificultoso y a Gaara ya le habían arrancado la mitad del disfraz.

¡Kuso! Todo esto era culpa de Tsuki, pensó con acongoja el futuro Hokage Uzumaki.

—¡¡KYAAA, NARUTO-KUN Y NEJI-SAN SE VEN TAAAN LINDOS!!- Naruto sudo frio al escuchar las voz de una loca fanática, así había perdido Gaara la mitad de su disfraz.

—¡¡TSUKI-CHAN, DESATANOS. TE PROMETO QUE LE BAJARE LA LUNA A HINATA-CHAN, PERO DESATENAOS ANTES DE QUE ESTAS LOCAS NOS VIOLEN, DATTEBAYO!!

La mencionada le ignoro, si se detenía a desatarlos, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ¡entonces, si los violarían! No, era mejor seguir corriendo, todos corrían lo mejor que podían; los trajes no les permitían mucha movilidad. Tsuki, volteo levemente, recordando al Uchiha.

Se alarmo cuando no lo vio.

—Naru-chan, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun?-pregunto sumamente preocupada.

—¡¡Murió en el cumplimiento del deber!!-le contesto simplemente el Uzumaki. Gritando como nena, al sentir las manos de una de esas locas depravadas en su trasero.

— ¡¿QUE?!

— ¡Cuando esas locas se abalanzaron sobre Gaara-sama- empezó a explicar Neji. —Sasuke decidió intervenir! ¡Tsuki, cuidado!

La joven kunoichi evadió un enorme letrero de algún restaurante, debía tener cuidado. Si ella se caía, esas locas lujuriosas se abalanzarían, como leones sobre ovejas, y entonces ella tendría que responderle a 4 expertas y poderosos kunoichis. Suficiente seria cuando Sakura se enterara, que por su culpa, lo más probable es que hayan violado Sasuke-Teddy-bear-pink.

No quería enfrentarse a la furia de su prima, la heredera Hyuga, la hermana del Kazekage y…

—¡¡ANUSA, ANUSA TSUKI-CHAN NO BAKA, CUIDADO CON KAKASHI-SENSEI!!- Naruto se preparo mentalmente para el ataque de las fieras, adiós a sus sueños de ser Hokage.

Al escuchar el grito de advertencia del rubio, Kakashi levanto la vista de su preciado libro, su único ojo visible, para ver a la estampida de hormonas femeninas que corría tras su alumno, el de Gai, el de Asuma y el de Baki.

Vestidos de lindos animalitos.

Quiso reír pero al ver la forma tan desesperada en la que corrían decidió abrirles paso, salto ágilmente sobre el techo, mirando a lo que probablemente seria, la mitad de la población femenina de Konoha.

Era mejor ayudarlos.

No podía dejar a Konoha sin sus mejores shinobis.

—Kage Bunshin no jutsu.- una gran cantidad de copias del ninja salió en defensa de los jóvenes, obstruyéndole el paso a las aldeanas de la villa.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Sakura miro las desérticas calles de la villa, era realmente extraño.

A esas horas, por lo general, había mucha gente caminando por las calles, madres llevando las cosas del mercado, restaurantes abiertos, fans de Naruto y Sasuke matándola con la mirada a ella o a Hinata.

Se rio secamente, recordando como había pasado su cita huyendo de las locas homicidas.

Sakura corto sus pensamientos, cuando una figura extremadamente familiar se escondía entre las sombras de un callejón completamente desierto. El cabello negro-azulado, totalmente despeinado, la piel nívea, las facciones finas y casi perfectas, los ojos negros, ahora usurpado por el sharingan y la ropa casi desgarrada.

Un momento…

¿Sharingan…?

¿Ropa desgarrada?

Sólo había 2 explicaciones lógicas para que el Uchiha estuviera en esas condiciones.

1.-Era que estuvieran bajo ataque.

Desecho la idea de inmediato.

La otra era…

— ¿Sasuke-kun…?- Sakura quiso soltar una carcajada cuando vio como el Uchiha se levantaba lo mas dignamente que podía, después de haberlo asustado.

… que las locas fanáticas de Sasuke, fueran en su caza.

Y por lo visto lo habían encontrado.

—Sakura, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó él como si nada, a pesar de su aspecto, el Uchiha se rehusaba a mostrarse vulnerable ante una bola de mujeres lujuriosas.

— ¿Eso era lo que yo quería preguntarte?

—Hmp.

— ¿En donde están los chicos?

—Huyendo por su vida.- Sasuke aprovecho la ausencia de cualquier prueba de vida en 10 kilómetros a la redonda, para abrazar a la kunoichi. No era dado a las muestras de amor en público; aun que eso ya no tenia relevancia después de lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de Sakura.

— ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto alarmada, separándose de Sasuke.

—Tsk, molesta.- suspiro. —Tsuki pensó que seria buena idea que el Dobe y los demás pasaran por lo mismo que yo. Así que…

— ¿Así que…?

El Uchiha sonrió socarronamente, recordando a sus amigos corriendo por su vida en cuanto salieron con esos ridículos trajes, por lo menos a él no lo había visto media población femenina de Konoha.

—Sasuke.- le llamó impaciente la chica, la sonrisa tensa y el tic en el ojo no eran buena señal.

Sasuke se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

—Tsuki los disfrazó de animalitos.

Sakura parpadeó con perplejidad.

Un minuto.

Dos.

Naruto vestido de un tierno animalito no era bueno.

—¡¡BAKA!!-le grito la chica fuera de si. —¡¡ ¿Y TU LOS DEJASTE A SU SUERTE?!

Sasuke iba a replicar, cuando el rugido enfebrecido de las féminas se dejo escuchar por todo la villa.

Tal vez, por todo el país del fuego.

Sasuke y Sakura, intercambiaron miradas perplejas, y después salieron corriendo en dirección al sonoro rugido de las fieras en celo, como las había llamado Neji una vez.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tsuki jadeo, dejándose caer de sopetón en el pasto, seguida de Neji y los demás, tenían los trajes sucios y en el caso de Gaara y Naruto, habían perdido la mitad de estos. A Shikamaru le habían arrancado una oreja y Neji había lanzado las suyas en un intento de retrasar a esas locas, aun que fuera por un micro-segundo.

—Bueno.-habló un poco más repuesta, sacudiendo su ropa. —déjenme arreglar sus trajes.

Gaara hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y gruño.

— ¿Estas loca?-le dijo alzando un poco la voz. —Casi nos violan, ¿y tu quieres arreglar nuestros trajes, para llamar de nuevo la atención de esa manada de pervertidas?

Tsuki se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia, saco algunas cosas se su porta shuriken y comenzó a reparar el traje de Neji.

—Con todo respeto Kazekage-sama, ¿No cree que si en primer lugar hubieran tratado mejor a sus…? Ugh… ¿Cómo decirlo? Amigas, novias, prospectos. ¿No estarían en esta situación?

Todos le miraron con confusión.

— ¡Kuso! Y se supone que 2 de ustedes son prodigios. — Neji y Shikamaru se revolvieron algo incómodos, ante la mirada acusadora de la chica. —Piensen un poco Bakas, ¿cuantos sacrificios han hecho ellas por ustedes?, Neji. —el joven se congelo al oír su nombre, ¿Por qué tenia que empezar con él? — ¿tu crees que TenTen-chan no se cansa? O tu Shikamaru, ¿crees que a Temari le parece divertido venir desde Suna, para que a ti todo te parezca problemático?- a mitad del discurso Tsuki ya había levantado la voz, picándoles a ambos con un dedo acusador y mirándolos con sus ojos miel, brillando de ira. —Y no me hagan decirles a ustedes 2 lo que les han hecho a sus "amigas". —Comento mirando a Naruto y Gaara de forma molesta.

Los aludidos sólo le miraron con vergüenza y asintieron tímidamente, Tsuki podía y era aterradora, cuando se ponía furiosa.

— ¿Creen que es bonito tener que luchar contra todas sus bolas de fanáticas para llamar su atención? ¿O tener que cuidarles, para que no les violen?, ¡¡PUES NO, Y SE JODEN, AHORA LES TOCA A USTEDES HACER SACRIFICIOS, AHORA NEJI LEVANTA EL TRASERO, PARA QUE PUEDA COSER TU COLITA!!

Neji obedeció sin chistar, mientras los demás miraban a una aterradora Tsuki, coser el traje de Neji, rezaban silenciosamente, para que no fuera a picarlo.

Tsuki les dirigió una última mirada fulminante y añadió…

— ¡Oyeron Bakas, se van a tragar su orgullo y les van a recitar un poema bonito o les sacare los intestinos y los usare de adorno de navidad para Konoha! ¡ENTENDIDO!

Todos asintieron velozmente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—Tsunade-sama… ¿escucho eso?- Shizune volteo a ver a su alcohólica y dormida maestra, roncando suavemente sobre algunos documentos. Shizune se puso roja del coraje, tomo a al cerdito y lo sacó de la habitación. Miro enfurruñada a su maestra.

—¡¡TSUNADE-SAMA!!-grito con fuerza a unos pocos pasos de su maestra.

Podía estar enfadada, pero le agradaba su salud física.

Tsunade despertó bruscamente, mirando un poco avergonzada a su alumna, quien frunció el ceño al ver el pequeño rastro de saliva que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—Uhm… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un poco mas repuesta, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo que Shizune le entrego. Sus ojos estaban aun adormilados y bostezaba con frecuencia.

—Es que, ya llegaron, le están esperando desde hace rato.

— ¿Tan pronto?- frunció el ceño desconcertada. —Vaya, si que son rápidos.

Shizune abrió la puerta, dejando pasar 2 figuras, una femenina y otra masculina.

**Continuara…**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Tsuki es muy brava.

No la hagan enojar o. o

Nos vemos.


	6. Prueba 5:Los Senseis Tambien Participan

Ahhhhhh, Gomen. Por no cuidarme bien la gripa se complico y me puse muy mal, por lo que tuve que volver al hospital.

Pero ya estoy completamente sana.

Gracias por todos los reviews.

Bueno a lo que iba.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: **Hidari Kiyota****, ****LunitaMoon**(estas 2 personitas me apoyan mucho, gracias chicas las amo) **zyafany-company**(no te preocupes no le paso nada a Sasuke-chan) **Shadow Noir Wing**(descuida esas depravadas no le hicieron nada a Naru-chan) **Princces-Zelda,****Esme-chan TS-DN****, ****Akasuna No Hikari,****La Verdad Nose Que Poner xD,****kaoru-uchiha,****JANY-UCHIHA**(gracias por tus comentarios, en cuanto termine el fic te mandare a Sasuke-Teddy-bear-pink.) **YuMii.Na**(tu hace mucho que no m dejabas review, hasta comienzo a creer que me habías abandonado) **Harlett**(Dios, otra escritora que admira, me legra que mi historia te divierta) **HiiRuKii-cHaNn**(el review mas largo, pero muchas gracias chica, me halagas, ojala continúes leyendo esta historia) **Yesy-chan**(sigues debiéndome un review) **azumi hyuga****, ****always mssb****, ****Sakurass,****Chika Deidara.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes, que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Atemis Mandragón y Tesseus Asakura, asi como todos sus tecnicas, son de su creadora Shadow Noir Wing, que tuvo la gentileza de prestarmelos. El personaje de Tsuki, nos pertenece a mi y a LunitaMoon.

**Prueba 5: Los Sensei También Participan.**

— ¿Oe, que te paso Kakashi, parece que una manada de leones se abalanzó sobre ti?- comento preocupadamente Asuma, al ver el deplorable aspecto del copy-ninja.

—Uhm… más bien, diría leonas… y en celo.- comento despreocupadamente, dejándose caer en la silla, frente a un divertido Asuma y un desconcertado Gai. —ahh, tendré que pedir un nuevo uniforme.

— ¿Qué te paso Kakashi?

—Salve el pellejo de sus alumnos, y del mío.-suspiro. —Tsuki les hizo usar trajes de "lindos" animalitos, y los sacó a pasear por toda Konoha.

Asuma y Gai intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y comenzaron a reír frenéticamente, ante la idea de ver a sus orgullosos y tercos alumnos vestidos de aquella peculiar forma, Asuma ya podía imaginarse al "problemático" estratega Nara Shikamaru como un lindo animalito de felpa de algún color pastel, Gai se reía tanto que se cayó de la silla, sosteniéndose de los costados, tenia que mandar a Lee a tomarle unas fotos a Neji ¿de que lo habría disfrazado Tsuki?, cualquier opción seria interesante de ver en el arrogante prodigio.

—Uhm… ahora que lo recuerdo. -comenzó a hablar Kakashi, con aire perezoso y casual, mirando los daños que sufrió su chaleco. —Gaara-sama también estaba con ellos, rayos; creo que también tendré que buscar nuevos pergaminos.

Kakashi salto de su asiento, cuando la estridente carcajada de sus amigos rompió el momentáneo silencio. Asuma se sostenía el estomago, mientras Gai tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Kakashi los miro con pena, no se estarían riendo si supieran lo que les esperaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, recordando las palabras de la Godaime.

—¡¡Kami!! ¡¡ Tengo que ir por mi cámara, esto es mejor que lo del Uchiha!!-exclamo un mas repuesto y feliz Asuma, mirando con ansias la ventana, en espera de poder ver a alguno de los avergonzados chicos.

—Tsuki si que sabe hacer arder la llama de la juventud.

—Ano… no deberían reírse a costa de sus alumnos.

— ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Asuma con desconfianza. Luego añadió con burla. —Tú, hasta subastaste el video de la declaración de Sasuke a Sakura.

—Bueno, por que…-se rasco la cabeza, con expresión nerviosa. — ¿No se sentirían mal, si estuvieran en las mismas?- ambos, Asuma y Gai, le miraron con sospecha y… ¿miedo?

—Oe, Kakashi ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto dudoso, la auto-proclamada bestia verde de Konoha.

—Nada.

—Kakashi….-amenazo Asuma, mirándolo con recelo.

Ahh, no se iban a dar por vencidos

—Anko y Kurenai también son mujeres, ¿saben?- empezó a explicar Kakashi, con obviedad, esperaba que sus amigos lo dedujeran sin necesidad de decírselos.

Temía sus reacciones.

Nada.

Vamos, ¿Qué tan estúpido se puede ser?

Ellos le miraron interrogantes, esperando su respuesta.

Un segundo.

Dos.

Nada.

Idiotas.

—La Hokage Tsunade-sama ha recibido los pedidos de Anko y Kurenai de que nosotros también participemos.- soltó con pesadumbre esperando las violentas reacciones de ellos.

De pronto, todo se quedo en calma.

Las botellas de sake, que Tsunade escondía de Shizune se rompieron.

Los pájaros salieron volando.

De la tumba de Orochimaru brotaron flores rosas.

La montaña de los rostros Hokage se partió a la mitad.

Y el estridente y agónico rugido de Asuma y Gai, sonó por las 5 naciones.

—¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡YO NO ME QUIERO VESTIR DE UN LINDO ANIMALITO DE FELPA, EN TONOS PASTELES!!- el primero en estallar fue Asuma, Gai estaba en un rincón en posición fetal, murmurando algo sobre su llama aplastada, o algo así.

—¡¡Kakashi, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-Asuma estaba tomando a Kakashi, por lo que quedaba del cuello de su camisa, zarandeándolo de forma desesperada. —¡¡Esa clases de cosas esta bien para los chicos!!, ¡¡ Pero, nosotros ya somos mayores, ¿te das cuenta de la humillación por la que pasaremos?!

—Si me doy cuenta.-Hablo Kakashi, tratando de retener las ganas de vomitar, por la violenta sacudida.

— ¡¿Y…?!- Kakashi quiso reír al ver las expresiones de desesperación de en Asuma y Gai.

Pero luego cambiaron a una perspicaz.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dijiste: La Hokage Tsunade-sama ha recibido los pedidos de Anko y Kurenai de que nosotros también participemos, ¿Por qué tienes que participar tu?

La expresión de Kakashi se volvió sombría.

Suspiro.

—Tsuki…

_Oh._

—NO pensé que te volviera hablar después… Mmm… bueno tú sabes, después de _eso._

Kakashi tampoco lo pensó, pero esto era una petición de 2 de las kunoichis más fuertes y peligrosas de su generación, Tsuki es la más peligrosa, con un carácter igual de explosivo que Anko, y tan fuerte como Kurenai, las 3 eran de temerse, en especial después de _eso_…

—Pensé que Anko y Kurenai, te arrancarían la cabeza.

—Si es que Tsuki no lo hacia antes.-dijo Gai, recordando el impredecible carácter de la maestra de armas mayor, TenTen era así de buena por su prima, y era tan temperamental, como ella.

Los 3 hombres suspiraron con pesadumbre.

_ººººººFLASH BACKººººº_

_Parpadeo confundida, frente a ella un divertido Kakashi la miraba con atención._

— _¿Me estas invitando a salir?-pregunto una perpleja Tsuki, al ver a Hakate Kakashi delante suyo, en una pose un tanto perezosa y despreocupada, pero no por eso dejaba de verse atractivo._

—_Si, Tsuki-chan.- Kakashi sonrió tras la mascara al ver el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de Tsuki._

_Era tan adorable._

— _¿Por qué?-pregunto recelosamente. Tsuki no era ninguna ingenua, Hatake Kakashi era y es un seductor empedernido, además de un pervertido, con su nariz metida en ese libro erótico, aunque lo admirara, lo amara-un secreto a voces en el cuerpo AMBU-, no iba a caer tan fácil._

—_Vamos Tsuki-chan, no seas tan desconfiada.- se inclino mas cerca de su rostro, ella se sonrojo violentamente._ — _Si bien nos va, quizás seas tu quien pueda ver lo que hay detrás de la mascara.- le susurro con aire seductor cerca del oído, Kakashi se sonrío, cuando la sintió temblar._

_¡¡Dios!! Ahora sabía por que ninguna chica de todo el país del fuego, o más bien del mundo, podía resistirse a ese pervertido. Se mordió el labio indecisa, ¿Qué decirle?_

_¡¡DILE QUE SI, BAKA!! Gritó su mente._

—_Esta bien Kakashi-sempai.-contesto en un susurro, él se irguió con una sonrisa victoriosa. _

—_Nos vemos en el puesto de dulces al que vas con Anko._

—_Esta bien.- sonrío ella, aun no muy convencida._

—_No te vas a arrepentir, Tsuki-chan.-fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

—_Mas te vale que no Hakate._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Tsuki no se preocupo en llegar a la hora acordada, después de todo, era Hakate Kakashi. Él nunca llegaba a tiempo, de hecho; ya estaba lista para una larga espera, llegaría como siempre una hora tarde, con una excusa de lo más ridícula. Una sonrisa divertida surco sus labios, aun así, le quería…_

_20 minutos._

_Entro al establecimiento y comió algunos dulces, se sorprendió al ver al Sasuke Uchiha comprando unos caramelos, tenia entendido que el Uchiha odiaba los dulces._

_45 minutos._

_Se estaba impacientando, pero ella ya sabía que él era un impuntual. _

_1 hora._

_El llegaría._

_1 hora y 15 minutos._

_El era impuntual, pero llegaría._

_1 hora y media._

_Se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero… ¿y si le había pasado algo?_

_2 horas y 5 minutos._

_Ella lo quería mucho, además llegaría, ¿cierto?_

_3 horas y 12 minutos y 14 segundos después._

_Ira._

_Instinto homicida._

_Furia._

_Cualquier idiota con neuronas, o por lo menos con instinto de supervivencia no se acercaría a Tsuki, menos con aquella mirada fulminadora sobre la silueta de Hakate Kakashi, con una jovencita feudal._

_Hakate Kakashi la había plantado por una boba niña rica._

_Hakate Kakashi iba a morir sádicamente._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Kakashi se había levantado con la extraña sensación de supervivencia, se llamaría a si mismo paranoico, pero… le parecía que todos en el cuerpo AMBU, le miraban como si fuera su último día de vida._

_Camino por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas de pena de sus compañeros._

_Llego al are de entrenamiento, sonrío al ver a Tsuki dar en el blanco, sin poner atención realmente al frente, pero su mirada se veía fría y sentía el aire tenso, además de que ningún chico se le acercaba, eso era bueno, admitió con una sonrisa, después de la cita de ayer sabrían que…_

_Un momento._

_¿Cita de ayer?_

_Kakashi sintió como si le hubieran lanzado una cuneta de agua helada._

_¿Estaba goteando?_

_Sintió mucho frio, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado, cuando se volvió, vio a una furiosa Anko con una cubeta en sus manos, vacía._

—_Buenos días Kakashi-sempai.-esta vez el temblor no fue de frio, eso lo podía asegurar, volteo lentamente, no fuera que algún movimiento brusco, hiciera que la joven le lanzara algún arma._ — ¿_Como estuvo su día ayer?-un destello rojizo brillo en sus bonitos ojos miel._

—_Bi… bien.- balbuceó, el tono falsamente dulce lo estaba poniendo nervioso. _

—_Que bueno.-la sonrisa tensa era aterradora._

_De la nada Tsuki sonrío mas dulcemente, eso si lo desconcertó._

—_Anko-chan, ¿no crees que Kakashi-sempai, puede enfermarse?_

—_Ah, tienes razón.- sonrío ella._ —, _tal vez debería prender un poco de fuego._

_Ya esta. Kakashi estaba seguro de que iba a morir quemado._

_Pero lo paso, fue mucho peor._

_Anko y Tsuki, le prendieron fuego a su colección de Icha._

—_¡¡NOOOOO, TSUKI-CHAN!! ¡¡ ¿POR QUE?!_

_ºººººFIN DEL FLASH BACKººººº_

—Snif.-sollozo él, en lo s brazos de Asuma._ —_ eso era casi una herencia. Sinif, se los iba a heredar a mis nietos.-Asuma comenzó a llorar con él.

—Eso fue casi tan malo, como cuando entrenaba con Anko y todos sus blancos te dieron a ti.-comento Gai._ —_ y tu ni siquiera estabas en su posición.

De pronto se alertaron cuando una kunai se estampo contra la pared, Kakashi sudo frio; atada a la kunai, había una nota.

Gai la tomo y lo layo, su rostro se puso verde y luego miro con pena a Kakashi.

—Gai… ¿Qué dice?

El le paso el papel.

"_Gusanos, especialmente tu, Kakashi. Espero que estén listos para demostrar lo hombres que se suponen que son."_

"_P.D: Kakashi, el animal favorito de Tsuki es el gato"_

Su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca aterradora.

Ah, esto iba a ser una pesadilla.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

—Hace mucho que no caminábamos por las calles de Konoha, ¿verdad, Tess?

—Cierto, ¿me pregunto como estarán Hinata-chan y Naruto-Baka?

—Tsunade-sama, dijo que estaba cumpliendo una misión importante.

2 figuras, una masculina y la otra femenina, caminaban por las aun desérticas calles de Konoha, dándoles un aire fantasmal, la chica tenia un aspecto exótico, con el cabello de color azul tormenta, con las puntas rosadas, que caía en cascada, hasta la cintura y sus ojos plateados, idénticos a los de un lobo, era realmente hermosa.

—Uhm, si claro, seguro que debe andar por ahí de holgazán.-exclamo su acompañante.

El chico era alto y apuesto, tenía el cabello rubio-rojizo, corto y rebelde, parecido al de Naruto. Sus ojos eran verde esmeraldas, tenían un brillo travieso y encantador.

—No digas eso de Naru-chan.- frunció el ceño, mirándolo con reproche._ —_ él trabaja muy duro por lo que quiere.

—Lo que digas, Temis-chan. ¡Oye! Esa que va ahí, ¿no es Hinata-chan?

— ¡Si! ¡Es Hinata-chan!!

—¡¡Hinata-chan!!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se acabo.

¿Review?


	7. Prueba 6:De Celos y Rivales

Waaaa, perdón, deberás que lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención tardarme tanto en actualizar; no tengo excusa. Pero a mi musa no le dio la gana cooperar conmigo y se puso en huelga. Así que no se me ocurría nada bueno, además de otros acontecimientos fuera de mi poder, que también impidieron que actualizara.

Además me entro la depresión por que estoy recibiendo menos reviews, que cuando empecé la historia, lo mismo con otra que tengo aquí también, por eso Anya (mi musa) se puso en huelga, sintió que no agradecían nuestro esfuerzo, aun que se que era mentira, ella quería irse de vacaciones, la tuve que sobornar con Carlisle Cullen, a falta de Edward, ahora si alguna autora, lectora, ya no fantasea con Carlisle, lo siento mucho. Pero lo necesito para mantener a mi desobligada musa a trabajar.

A lo que iba.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: **Hidari Kiyota****, ****LunitaMoon**(que estas 2 personitas me dejen review siempre, es muy importante para mi, gracias por apoyarme chicas, las amo) **kaoru-uchiha**(perdón por no poner nada de SasuSaku, pero quería explicar lo que harían los sensei y también, la relación que había entre Kakashi y Tsuki) **setsuna17**(gracias por el apoyo) **zyafany-company**(ji, ji, ji no tienes idea) **azumi hyuga**(bueno recordemos que es Kakashi, pero si eso fue muy feo de su parte) **Ari.SasuSaku**(tus comentarios siempre me elevan el animo) **Shadow Noir Wing**(oh, créeme, lo que puse no es ni la mitad de lo que Tsuki realmente le hizo a Kakashi) **ale-are**(no, recuerda que vendió el video de la humilla… quiero decir de la valiente declaración de Sasuke, para reponer los números faltantes) **Princces-Zelda**(si Link no aparece, es que Tsuki ya se lo rapto, te lo regresaremos manso como corderito, o disfrazado, o… de las 2 formas XD) **always mssb**(la participación de estos personajes se ira revelando conforme pasen los capítulos, será corta, pero significativa) **missis uchiha**(oh! Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta) **Akai Karura**(que bueno que te gusto, espero que e sigas apoyando) **YukikO soi io**(mira tu, yo pensé que me habías abandonado, pero que bueno que por fin dejaste review, bueno de hecho dejaste varios)

**Gracias a todas ustedes, que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Artemis Mandragón y Tesseus Asakura, así como todas sus técnicas, son de su creadora Shadow Noir Wing, que tuvo la gentileza de prestármelos. El personaje de Tsuki, nos pertenece a mí y a LunitaMoon

**Prueba 6: De Celos y Rivales**

Sasuke caminaba cerca de la joven Haruno, fulminando con la mirada, a todo aquel que mirara inapropiadamente a Sakura; más bien, todo aquel que mirara a Sakura. Ella fingía no darse cuenta, Sakura suspiro cancinamente, los últimos 2 meses había presionado a Sasuke para que aclararan sus sentimientos, ella lo amaba, él lo sabia, él y todo Konoha. Aun así Sasuke había sido claro.

Él no estaba seguro de amarla.

-

-

-

-

— "_¿Entonces… por que lo haces?"_

—"_En realidad. No lo se."_

—"_¿Qué significo para ti, Sasuke?"_

—"_No lo se"_

— "_¿Soy importante para ti?"_

—"_Si."_

—"_Bien… supongo que puedo tolerar eso."_

—"_Sakura. Quiero intentarlo, por que se que quiero que formes parte de mi vida, aun que no se en que sentido, aunque no pueda comprenderlo del todo. Quiero intentarlo."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Al menos era sincero.

No la amaba, pero quería intentarlo, lo que le preocupaba, era si lo intentaba por que sentía lastima por ella, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke iba tranquilo, aunque su cuerpo estaba rígido, sus ojos eran amenazantes, incluso mas oscuros de lo normal, miraba alrededor como un águila que asechaba a su presa, Sasuke realmente deba miedo; caminaban uno a lado del otro, aun que sus cuerpos no estuvieran cerca, el calor y el aroma masculino, propio de Sasuke la envolvían en una burbuja de seguridad, que no sentía desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Sonrió con añoranza y esperanza.

Ella había cambiado.

Aunque le amara locamente.

No era estúpida, tampoco soñadora, si Sasuke no la amaba, no iba a insistirle, no iba a rogar y aunque le doliera, se apartaría e intentaría hacer su vida sin Sasuke.

Alzo el mentón, orgullosa, caminando con más seguridad, casi igualando el porte arrogante de su acompañante, una sonrisa pretenciosa curvo sus labios al darse cuenta de algo.

Sasuke si la amaba, sino; ¿Por qué razón hacia todas aquellas humillaciones?

Su maestra tenía razón.

Sasuke solo necesitaba un empujoncito.

… o tal vez mas.

La sonrisa se ensancho hasta formar una sonrisa arrogante y maléfica, muy parecida a la de su maestra.

—Sasuke-kun.-le llamo con voz falsamente dulce. Sasuke la miro con desconfianza.

—Hn.-ella le sonrió ampliamente.

—Quiero dulces.

—No.-mas que una respuesta, parecía que Sasuke le había gruñido. Error

Sakura lo miro con un puchero, que hizo que más de un hombre la mirara con ternura y algunos mas se derritieran, Sasuke los miro con el sharingan brillando amenazadoramente, los más valientes se alejaron, casi corriendo. Sólo 2 se quedaron; su sangre ardió con la ira homicida al reconocer a esos 2.

Uno de cabello negro y demasiado brillante, ojos redondos y cejas demasiado pobladas, miraba a Sakura con ojos de borrego a medio morir, sonriendo estúpidamente.

Sus ojos se entornaron.

El otro de cabello negro y piel pálida, con esa sonrisa plástica que tanto odiaba, estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

Las aspas de su sharingan giraban amenazadoramente.

—¡¡Sakura-san la flor mas bella de toda Konoha, te daré aquellas golosinas que tanto endulzan tu belleza!!-Lee salió disparado a la confitería mas cercana si escuchar palabra alguna de la chica.

_Estúpido. Como siempre._

—Sakura-fea, en mi misión al país del Té compre unas golosinas deliciosas y caras, ¿quieres venir a mi departamento a comerlos? –sonríe._ —_Nosotros 2, solos.

_Suficiente._

Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura sin delicadeza alguna, pegándola a su pecho de forma posesiva y mirando a Sai desafiante, este ni se inmuto.

Sakura le sonrió cómplice a al chico, quien ignorando la mirada asesina del Uchiha, le guiño un ojo, Sasuke se enfurruño.

Le iba a meter un Chidori por el…

—Yo.- los violentos pensamientos de Sasuke fueron cortados de golpe, cuando una gran nube de humo se apareció en medio de su contrincante y él. Sasuke torció la boca con disgusto al reconocer al intruso.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Kakashi…sensei?

Los ojos de los 3 jóvenes casi se salieron de sus orbitas al ver a su sensei vestido se manera tan… peculiar. Sasuke sonrió con sorna, Sai parpadeo un par e veces confundido, Sakura se mordió el labio intentando no soltar una risa histérica ante su sensei, ya debería ser bastante para el estar vestido de esa forma.

¡¡Kakashi estaba vestido como un gato!!

Finalmente quien se echo a reír fue Sasuke.

Tanto Kakashi, Sai y Sakura le miraban atónitos.

¿Sasuke había perdido la cabeza al fin?

—Oe, Sasuke no es gracioso.

Sasuke volvió a su postura estoica antes de hablar.

—Si, si lo es.-contesto simplemente._ —_Así que… los sensei también participan

—Si, ahora podremos hacer el ridículo contigo. Tendremos que repetir todas tus humillaciones.

Sasuke le miro con rabia; luego sonrió perversamente.

—A demás de los rivales.-Sasuke se regodeo el ver como la cara de su sensei se descomponía tras la mascara.

— ¿Qué?

—Así es, Kakashi-sempai.-comenzó a hablar Sai, aun sonriendo. Caminando tranquilamente hacia el Uchiha que aun abrazaba posesivamente a la chica. Sasuke le lanzo una mirada fiera. Sai se detuvo a pocos pasos, y para sorpresa de ambos hombres le sonrió cálidamente a la Sakura, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Sasuke iba a golpearlo.

—Aha. Detente Uchiha-san, recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade-sama, sin violencia. Tienen que conquistar a las chicas con delicadeza, ¿ne? Sakura-chan.

Sasuke bufo por lo bajo, controlando al asesino en su interior.

Kakashi sudo frio, ósea que todavía que hacia de estúpido, ¿tenia que soportar en no romperle los huesos a todos lo que se le acercaran a Tsuki? Ahora ya sabía por que Naruto y los demás querían matar a Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió la mirada asesina de su sensei sobre él, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo fanfarronamente, pero se preocupo cuando este; de un momento a otro, le sonrió tranquila y despreocupadamente, como antes.

—Ah, Sakura. Había olvidado decirte que Kouta te manda saludos.

Sasuke gruño desde lo profundo de su pecho.

Kakashi sonrió.

Al menos así, él ya no será el único sospechoso de la masacre que habría en el cuerpo AMBU.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Neji Y Shikamaru pestañaron varis veces.

Debía ser una broma.

Se miraron entre si, y luego a los demás, Gaara miraba con incredulidad la escena, Naruto tenia la boca abierta, que parecía que la mandíbula iba a zafársele. Tsuki les miraba extasiada, parecía que estaba por llorar de la emoción.

No, no era una broma, ilusión o en el mejor de los casos una pesadilla.

Asume Sarutobi y Maito Gai estaban disfrazados como un perrito y como una rana.

Las comisuras de los labios de ambos temblaron.

Una rana.

¡¡Gai-sensei estaba vestido como una rana!!

Neji debía admitir que eso no le sorprendía. En absoluto.

Shikamaru tampoco se extrañaba de ver a su sensei así.

Esto iba a ser divertido después de todo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se acabo el capitulo.

Prometo actualizar la otra semana. El viernes de l otra semana.

Dejen review.


	8. Prueba 7:Ayuda extra

Bien, antes de pensar matar a la autora, déjenme decirles que si lo hacen no habrá historia, bien alargando mas mi vida, pido una disculpa, mi compu se averió y se perdió el capitulo, luego intente reescribirlo, pero no salía igual y de hecho no salió igual y no me gusto como quedo, además salió muy cortito, que no sirve para recompensarlos por la espera tan larga.

A lo que iba.

AGRADECIMIENTOS**: ****Neleb,****LunitaMoon****, ****Shadow Noir Wing****, ****Esme-chan TS-DN****, ****minami016****, ****zyafany-company,****belex-chan****,** **Akai Karura**(Tu review me subió el animo) **Princces-Zelda**(hay que hablar de Link, es un buen guerrero, pero un pésimo novio no sabe cuales son tus flores favoritas, descuida, pronto lo tendrás manso como "corderito") **HiiRuKii-cHaNn,****sugeisy,****alichaSxS,****, ****elieluchiha,****Death God Raven,****Chika Deidara****, ****always mssb****, ****ale-are****, ****kaoru-uchiha,****Trinity17****, ****alexandria2234, ****Li-The Stampede-Chan**(muchas gracias por lo elogios, y que bueno que te gustan las parejas, eres la 3 persona que me pide GaaraxMatsuri, así que lo hare) y por su puesto agradecimiento a mi querida Oneechan **Hidari Kiyota**

**Gracias a todas ustedes, que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Artemis Mandragón y Tesseus Asakura, así como todas sus técnicas, son de su creadora Shadow Noir Wing, que tuvo la gentileza de prestármelos. El personaje de Tsuki, nos pertenece a mí y a LunitaMoon

**Prueba 7: Ayuda Extra.**

**(Una alianza peligrosa)**

Sasuke frunció el ceño, aun con los ojos cerrados y dándoles la espalda a los demás, podía sentir la molesta e insistente mirada de sus amigos. No los culpaba, él también sentía ganas de lanzarse de un precipicio.

… eso si antes no lo lanzaba Naruto o los demás.

Ese no era su día, pensó Naruto con agonía, no era su día y además de todo no había podido comer ni un tazón de ramen, como futuro Hokage debía de mantenerse fuerte, entrenar y como sus 16 raciones de ramen diarias, pero no en lugar de eso se encontraba en medio del bosque, con un estúpido traje de zorro, lo habían casi violado y para colmo de males…

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron cortados abruptamente.

… la alianza de las 3 mujeres más fuertes, valientes, locas y vengativas se había formado.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando los 3 pares de ojos se posaron en ellos, con un brillo malicioso y una perversa sonrisa. Kami ojala estallara una guerra en ese momento.

¿Cómo fue que paso esto?...

-

-

-

-

ºººººººººººººººººººº FLASH BACK ººººººººººººººººº

—_¡¡¡Hinata-chan!!!_

_La chica volteo rápidamente, aquella voz femenina, se le hacia familiar, fue entonces que distinguió la silueta femenina, acercándose velozmente hacia ella, la nostalgia y la felicidad se mezclaron en un torrente de emociones, cuando Hinata abrió los brazos para recibir a su amiga._

— _¡Temis-chan!- Hinata habló con algo de dificultad, pues la joven le abrazaba con fuerza. Zarandeándola de un lado a otro._

_Extrañaba los abrazos de Artemis._

— _¡Hina-chan, no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo!-La joven apretó mas los brazos en torno a la chica Hyuga._

_Hinata extrañaba los abrazos de oso de Artemis, pero también extrañaba y necesitaba respirar._

_Tesseus notó como la impoluta piel de Hinata, tomar una tonalidad azul, por la falta de aire, debido al asfixiante y cariñoso abrazo de Temis-chan._

—_Oe… Artemis, creo que Hinata-chan necesita respirar.-comento con preocupación el joven cuando Hinata pasó del azul al morado._

— _¿Eh?... ¡Ah! ¡Gomen Hina-chan!_

_Artemis se separo de ella sonriendo tan amplio como solía sonreír Naruto._

_El simple recuerdo del rubio vasto para que la joven se sonrojara violentamente, Artemis noto el cambio y supo de inmediato que había causado el sonrojo de la joven, sonrío con ternura pensando en lo despistado que era Naruto, tenia a la mujer perfecta para él, justo enfrente y él no podía verlo._

—_Ohayo Hinata.- Tesseus sonrió galantemente a la joven, quien le regreso el gesto con timidez_

—_O ha… Ohayo Tesseus-san._

—_Por favor Hina-chan, puedes llamarme Tess-chan.- Hinata se sonrojo con violencia cuando el joven le obsequió su mas encantadora sonrisa, Artemis apretó el puño para no golpearlo para matarlo. Estaba tentada a utilizar su __Suiton: Suishouha no jutsu__ contra el chico sino dejaba de ser coqueto. Apartando de un codazo al joven, quien sintió como si le hubieran dado un martillazo en las costillas; y se acerco a Hinata con su tono más jovial y pregunto:_

—_Hinata-chan, ¿Dónde esta Naruto-chan?- la Hyuga se dedico a sonreír enigmáticamente, lo que desconcertó a ambos jóvenes._

— _¿Por que no vamos a ver la Hokage?-contesto en cambio_

_Artemis asintió, intrigada por la extraña actitud de la joven, no dieron ni 20 pasos cuando un zoo de lo más peculiar se cruzo frente a ellos, Artemis abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a los lindos animalitos que se posaron frente a ella y una enorme sonrisa de curvo en sus labios cuando distinguió el rostro del tierno kitsune, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la pena._

_¡¡¡¡Naruto estaba disfrazado de kitsune!!!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_ººººººººººº FIN DEL FLASH BACKºººººººº_

Ah, cierto.

Después del breve reencuentro que tuvieron y de las burlas de Tesseus no Baka, Artemis, Tsuki y la Hokage se reunieron, Tsunade-obaachan le conto a Temis la situación en la que se encontraban metidos, Artemis lo miro intensamente unos momentos, antes de pronunciar las palabras que se convertirían en su perdición.

—_¡¡YO AYUDO!!_

… Y eso lo llevaba de vuelta a Sasuke.

El rubio poso su mirada en su amigo, con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento, si. Por que esto era culpa de Sasuke, si nunca hubiera sido un bastardo con Sakura-chan, ella no hubiera sufrido, si ella no hubiera sufrido, no le hubiera pedido estas tontas y humillantes pruebas, por lo tanto, ninguno de ellos tendría que andar como botarga de jardín de niños por toda la aldea.

Si, esto era culpa de Sasuke.

—Hn, usuratonkachi. Se que eres rarito pero tienes que mirarme así.-comento Sasuke con burla.- no eres mi tipo.

—Ni tu el mío… ¡Hey! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Todos aquí en la aldea saben que tú le tiras para el otro lado.

—Teme.

—Dobe.

—Silencio ustedes 2.- Tsuki camino hacia ellos con una escalofriante sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Neji y Gaara que hasta hace poco meditaban, se tensaron de inmediato, al escuchar la voz de la chica, hasta Shikamaru dejo de ver a sus adoradas nubes para prestar atención.

—Tsunade-sama, Temis-chan y yo hemos decidido como el orden de sus pruebas.

— ¿Habrá mas pruebas…? Mendokusai.

Tsuki lo miro fulminantemente.

—Cállate Shikamaru, esto es importante. Hokage-sama…

Tsunade camino hacia los jóvenes de manera arrogante, sonriendo perversamente, tal como el primer día, pero lo que relajo a los shinobis, fue que la sonrisa no era dirigida a ellos, esa sonrisa era para Sasuke.

Cuando Tsunade hablo, lo hizo como cuando se dirigía al consejo, con voz fuerte y clara.

Como la Hokage que era.

—Habrá 6 pruebas. De las cuales ya pasaron 1, la siguiente será pedir una cita de forma romántica, ¡¡ y no se quejen!! –Cualquier protesta que los chicos planearan decir, fue callada abruptamente por la rubia.- La 3 es la cita en si, la 4 será su comportamiento con la competencia y las 2 últimas serán sorpresa.- Tsuki y Artemis soltaron unas traviesas risitas que desconcertaron a Naruto y compañía.

—Disculpe Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué quiere decir con que la 4 prueba será nuestro comportamiento con la competencia?- pregunto con suspicacia el Hyuga.

Los sensores de todos se activaron.

Eso era una trampa.

—Las chicas se controlan para no saltar y arrancarles la cabeza a sus "amigas", mientras que ustedes par de cavernícolas, se comen vivo a cualquier compañero de trabajo y demás.- Tsuki esta despotricando contra los chicos, recordando a cierto peliblanco.

Los jóvenes hombres retrocedieron un paso, intimidados por el aura homicida que despedía Tsuki.

—Uhm… bueno, vayan ahora y pidan una cita, con ROMANTICISMO.

Sin mucho entusiasmo y asustados por la aparición de las locas depravadas de Konoha, los shinobis partieron en busca de sus chicas. Al ver lo poco motivados que están los chicos, Artemis decidió "motivarlos" –y de paso, vengarse se Tess-

Sus problemas apenas empezaban.

—Ah, es cierto-comento de lo más despreocupada la chica.-Sakura-san y la demás están con Tess-chan.-sonrió cuando se volteo bruscamente en su dirección, al instante hubo un efecto en cadena.

— ¡¿Qué?!!-Grito fuera de si el rubio.

Artemis se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto añadió:

—Como hace tiempo Tesseus y yo no estamos en la aldea, las chicas se ofrecieron acompañarlo a dar una vuelta por la aldea, ya saben. Llevarlo a comer y todo eso.- sonrió inocentemente.- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

Los ojos de Naruto llameaban de ira, camino a zancadas por el bosque hasta perderse de vista, los demás se miraron entre si.

Muchas expresiones pasaron por sus rostros.

Primero confusión, preocupación, sorpresa, ira y finalmente los muy conocidos celos.

Con determinación corrieron detrás del rubio.

—Nee Temis-chan, ¿No te habrás excedido un poco?

—Nah, los chicos no lo mataran, Tess-chan no es tan débil… Tl vez le rompan unos huesos, pero vivirá. Creo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Siguiente capitulo: explica la relación de Naruto con estos 2 nuevos personajes y sabremos que están haciendo los sensei, mientras sus alumnos matan a palos a Tesseus.

Cuídense.

Ai no Kuroi.


	9. Prueba 8:Los Pollitos dicen

Si pudiera disculparme en todos los idiomas que hay en el mundo, ¡lo haría! Lo siento mucho, han pasado tantas… ehm… cosas, ninguna de ellas buenas. Por lo que no podía actualizar, no hay excusas suficientes, pero los que no me hayan abandonado (aunque tienen justa razón) este capítulo es para ustedes.

Este capítulo en especial está inspirado en una tarea que hice en la secundaria… con cierto objeto blanco y ovalado.

Si alguien lo hizo probablemente sepa a lo que me refiero.

A lo que iba.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: **setsuna17****, ****LunitaMoon****, ****Trinity17****, ****Ale-are****, ****Shadow Noir Wing****, ****Li-The Stampede-Chan****, ****FaBiiOoLiXx****, Zolhyy_uchiha_uzumaki, ****trinnnnnnniix****, ****Hidari Kiyota****, ****Samantha Granger Phantom****, ****alichaSxS****, ****azumi hyuga****, ****zyafany-company****, ****o0Hana-Chan0o****, ****Bloody Shooter****, ****YukikO soi io****, ****yuelieth22****, ****FLOX****, himeko Uchiha, ****tefa-chan****, Mireya, una amiga, ****Kasu Uzumaki****, ****temaxshika****, ****Lady Vampire Moka**

**Gracias a todas ustedes, que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Artemis Mandragón y Tesseus Asakura, así como todas sus técnicas, son de su creadora **Shadow Noir Wing**, que tuvo la gentileza de prestármelos. El personaje de Tsuki, nos pertenece a mí y a **LunitaMoon.**

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

_Naruto sonreía, una sonrisa zorruna y satisfecha. La misma sonrisa que tenían los demás shinobi._

_Tesseus los miraba desde el rincón, taladrándolos con sus ojos. De pronto su mirada cambio y sonrió siniestro, ellos aun no sabían que la humillación apenas comenzaba…_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

**Prueba 8: Los Pollitos dicen…**

**(Si no puedes con el enemigo, ¡HUYE!)**

Naruto tomó el pequeño objeto ovalado y blanco con clara expresión de confusión. Sasuke, Gaara y Neji se limitaron a alzar una ceja cuando vieron dicho objeto frente a sus mesas, perfectamente acomodado en una almohadilla; Shikamaru por su parte tomó la almohadilla y se dispuso a dormir.

Hacía rato que habían podido librarse de las garras de Tsuki y de esos trajes, los jóvenes esperaban que con algo de suerte, mañana toda la aldea amaneciera con amnesia.

_Se vale soñar, ¿no?_

Al menos habían podido ponerle la mano es sima a Tess. Sonrió malévolamente a Tess.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacer a enfadar al portador del Kyubi Uzumaki, al renegado de clase S Uchiha, al prodigio Hyuga, al kazekage de la arena, o al genio estratega Nara._

_¡Menos se meterían con alguna de sus… compañeras de equipo!_

_Al menos no alguien que tuviera como mínimo una neurona funcionando. Ni siquiera aunque en estos momento estuvieran disfrazados de botargas de colores._

_Desgraciadamente, nadie le advirtió a Tesseus Asakura sobre el grave peligro que significaba el coquetear de manera descarada con alguna de las susodichas._

_Hasta que un chidori le paso a escasos centímetros de su cabeza cuando beso galantemente la mano de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados; desgraciadamente ese fue el principio de sus problemas, cuando huyo lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas cayendo estrepitosamente sobre una sonrojada Matsuri._

… _y Gaara observó la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraba con su ex alumna._

_El shinobi trato de huir, levantándose rápidamente listo para correr, pero estaba paralizado gracias a Nara Shikamaru, y de tras de este, estaban Naruto, Neji y Sasuke. Se hubiera reído a carcajada limpia por los estúpidos disfraces que ahora podía notar más claramente, si no fuera por la mirada asesina y el aura homicida que despedían en estos momentos los 5 shinobis._

_Naruto sonreía, una sonrisa zorruna y satisfecha. La misma sonrisa que tenían los demás shinobi._

—_Bienvenido a Konoha Tess.- el chico brinco al sentir el tan conocido chakra del rubio, sus ojos tenían un matiz rojizo. Como cuando el kyubi tomaba el control de él._

_Asakura comenzó a sudar frio._

_No es que le diera miedo Naruto. No, claro que no; el rubio no lo mataría._

_¿Verdad?_

— _¿Como estuvo al comida con Ten Ten?- al instante, Neji activo el byakugan, listo para saltar sobre el chico._

_¡¿Verdad?!_

—_Uhm… eh…_

_Una gran cantidad de gente se había reunido alrededor de los jóvenes ninja, la mayoría hombres que veían con pena a Tesseus. O era muy valiente al coquetear con las kunoichi…, o era un suicida._

—_Gaara-sama, ¡onegai! No lastime a Tess-chan.-imploro la joven de la arena._

_¿Tess-chan?_

_La muchedumbre dio un paso atrás. _

—_Oe, pervertido. Le contaste a Shikamaru que besaste a Temari.- volvió a atacar el rubio._

_Si Gaara estaba furioso con lo de Matsuri, ahora estaba colérico con lo de Temari, Shikamaru debía encontrarse en el mismo estado._

_¡¿VERDAD?!_

_Tesseus los miraba desde el rincón, taladrándolos con sus ojos. De pronto su mirada cambio y sonrió siniestro, ellos aun no sabían que la humillación apenas comenzaba…_

_Su mente grito una promesa de venganza antes de sentir uno de los puños en el rostro._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Unos metros más alejado de los 5 shinobis, Tess los miraba con desdén y furia. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru lo habían golpeado… ¡NO! Más que eso; los muy bastardos lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte.

Pero este _incidente _tenía nombre y apellido: Artemis Mandragón.

Moviéndose apenas, cuanto le permitían su brazo enyesado, el collarín y la silla de ruedas en el reducido espacio de aquel salón de clases, que tan amablemente le ofreció la Godaime; probablemente en un intento de disculpa por lo que a Artemis le había parecido, en un principio, una buena idea para motivar a los chicos.

… _O tal vez fuera que la muy sádica quería verlo sufrir._

—Oe, Ero-Tess… ¿Qué diablos es esto?

El aludido lo miró como si fuera un retrasado mental.

—Eso, mi querido _Rubio estúpido_...-Naruto lo miró con claras intenciones asesinas, dispuesto a lanzarle susodicho objeto. — _Son sus hijos._

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando el huevo como si fuera algún sello explosivo apunto de estallar al mas mínimo movimiento.

Ahora era Naruto quien veía a Tess como si fuese un retrasado mental.

_¿Hijo?... ¿Un huevo?_

Sasuke lo miró claramente ofendido, Neji parecía dispuesto a volver a golpearlo si era necesario. Gaara lo miró con recelo… y Shikamaru soltó suaves ronquidos.

—Asakura-san… ¿sería tan amable de explicarnos lo de los huevos?-preguntó amablemente el joven Kazekage.

Tess asintió, sonriendo para sus adentros, ¡Hora de la venganza! Con su única mano libre, Tess hizo girar las ruedas de la silla, mascullando cuando su pierna enyesada choco contra el escritorio, ignorando las risas ahogadas; Tess saco unos papelitos que puso dentro de un tazón.

—Naruto, despierta a Shikamaru…

Naruto hizo una mueca, y nada delicado sacudió al Nara hasta tirarlo de la silla, Shikamaru miró feo a Naruto murmurando un _Mendokusai, _volvió a tomar asiento.

—Muy bien, esta es una de las pruebas sorpresa.-todos se enderezaron en sus asientos. Tess no se molesto en cubrir la mirada maliciosa y la sonrisa vengativa.

¡Oh como se iba a divertir!

— ¡Van a cuidar un huevito como si fuera su hijo!-Soltó alegre y… _sádicamente_; en opinión del rubio Uzumaki; Tesseus.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, en lo que a Tess le pareció de estupor antes de que el Uchiha tronara.

_Muy predecible._

— ¡Ni hablar!

El chico rolo los ojos, Neji miro escéptico al pequeño objeto blanco, mientras Naruto se alejaba de este como si tuviera lepra. Gaara, por su parte se limito negar elegantemente con la cabeza.

— _Mendokusai…_

—Ya, silencio. Las chicas quieren ponerlos a prueba.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, sino, no estaríamos aquí.-comentó irónicamente Shikamaru, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—No, estamos aquí, porque si no fuera porque el Teme fue un bastardo con Sakura-chan, no estaríamos en esta situación.

— ¡¿A quién le estás diciendo Teme, Dobe?!

El Asakura se sobo las sienes, ¡Esos dos tenían la madures emocional de una Roca!

— ¡Silencio! ¡Sea la razón que sea por la que están aquí, SE JODEN! Ahora, en esto consiste la prueba. Sino la pasan, no podrán pasar a la siguiente… la de la cita.

Todos parecieron resignarse y pusieron atención, ya habían paseado por toda la aldea con esos vergonzosos disfraces, las chicas los vieron, sus senseis se burlaron de ellos; _aunque ellos también pudieron burlarse. _

Así que, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cuidar de un estúpido huevito?

Eran shinobis de élite, ¡Maldición!

Podían con esta misión… prueba.

Tesseus se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los jóvenes shinobi.

—Muy bien, en este tazón esta el sexo de su… _bebé.-_ ¡oh, sí! Tess no pudo reprimir la expresión llena de maldad que atravesó su atractivo rostro cuando los chicos frente a ellos le fulminaron con la mirada.- Después les daré otro papelito, este lo escogieron las chicas, ese papelito es sobre cuántos hijos tendrán. Uchiha.- dijo escupiendo su nombre. —Tú primero…

Sasuke entorno los ojos, pero se levanto caminando con toda la arrogancia de un Uchiha.

Tesseus le reto con la mirada, alzando el tazón hacia el Uchiha en un ademan burlón.

Sasuke tomo uno de los papelitos, se sentía estúpido. Un mugroso papelito lo hacía sentirse nervioso ¡Era estúpido!

— ¡Eh! Que es para hoy… Sasuke-_chan_.

Sasuke se limito a mostrarle el sharingan, aunque Tesseus no parecía sorprendido, le sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes blancos en una sonrisa poco sincera.

Sasuke bufó, desdoblando el papelito.

_¡Oh!_

Una gran y arrogante sonrisa se abrió paso en la comisura de los labios del Uchiha.

—Varón.-se limitó a contestar con soberbia.

Tess puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, largo. Naru-baka, sigues.

Naruto tomo el papelito con algo de expectación. Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa antes de soltar una sonora carcajada de pura felicidad.

— ¡UNA NIÑA, 'TTEBAYO!

—Muy bien, no tenias por que gritar, idiota.-a pesar de su tono molesto Tess sonreía sinceramente, el espíritu entusiasta de Naruto era realmente contagioso.

—Neji-san…

—Hn…-después de la muestra de efusividad de Naruto, Neji y los demás parecían más calmados. La tensión se había disipado. —Niña.

Tess sonrió ante el claro tono levemente decepcionado en la voz del Hyuga. ¡Claramente esperaba un varón!

—Gaara-sama, su turno.-la verdad Tess sentía ganas de darle a su silla de ruedas lo más rápido que pudiera. Gaara y Naruto habían sido quien le había dado más duro cuando lo golpearon. Tragó saliva sonoramente cuando los ojos aqua-marina se posaron en él.

Nadie podía estar seguro, pero al abrir el papelito; por los ojos del pelirrojo se asomo una emoción parecida a la ternura.

Pero claro, nadie podía asegurarlo.

_Ni siquiera Jashin-sama._

Rápidamente, los ojos se Gaara se encontraron con los de Tess, quien desvió los suyos.

—Varón.

—M…muy… b-bien Gaara-sama…Tome asiento, onegai. Nadie menciono nada respecto al papelito que Gaara había guardado en su bolsillo con sumo cuidado.

Naruto estallo en una estridente carcajada ante la clara muestra del miedo de Tesseus, quien prefirió ignorarlo.

Si, Tess tenía instinto de supervivencia.

—Muy bien, ¡Hey, tú…, paria! Tu turno.

—Mendokusai.

—Vamos chico problemático, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

Con desgana, Shikamaru abrió el papelito. Una perezosa y sincera sonrisa se arrastro en los labios del domador de sombras.

_Interesante._

—Una niña… que… inesperado.

Los hombres ahí presentes pensaron lo mismo cuando Shikamaru no soltó su usual Mendokusai.

—Muy bien, esto es algo muy sencillo, el huevito será cuidado como si fuera un bebé real, le darán de comer, le cambiaran los pañales y ¡Cuidaran de él!, para evitar que cambien el huevo en caso de algún accidente… ¡Naruto!; las chicas lo decoraran, así si lo rompen ellas lo sabrán.

Naruto soltó el huevito con sumo cuidado sobre la almohadilla, si lo rompía seria ninja muerto.

—Ustedes les pondrán el nombre, ahora.- Tess revolvió en uno de los cajones donde saco una hoja. —Uchiha… ¡Felicidades, tuviste gemelos!

—Hmp.-a pesar de la respuesta tan seca, Sasuke sonrió levemente.

—Naru-chan, tu tuviste a tu primogénita, Neji-san…, Ten Ten-chan sacó gemelos, pero el papel decía que uno era varón, así que toma otro huevito, Uchiha, tu también.

Sasuke y Neji recibieron otro huevito, fulminando con la mirada a al shinobi que lanzo con poca delicadeza a sus _bebés_.

—Gaara-sama, usted tuvo uno, Nara, primogénita. Bien ahora les doy 1 minuto para que piensen en el nombre de sus hijos.

— ¡HIMAWARI-CHAN, TTEBAYO!

Neji sonrió con afecto, a su pesar, Himawari significaba girasol, Naruto había pensado ese nombre porque tenía un significado parecido a Hinata.

— ¡Bravo, Narutin! Pensaste en un nombre muy rápido… y ¡tú solo!

Naruto le respondió con un gesto obsceno.

—Sin groserías, muy bien. Sasuke-chan.-el Uchiha menor ignoro el sufijo vergonzoso, frunció el ceño pensando en un nombre para sus hijos, finalmente Kami lo ilumino.

—Syusuke y Daisuke.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Ya cállate, Dobe.

—Gaara-sama.-interrumpio Tess, antes de que esos dos empezaran una nueva pelea.

—Kazehaya.

Antes de que Tess se dirigiera a él, Neji le contesto.

—Hitomi y Tien Tien.

—Por ultimo y menos importante, Nara.

—Tsk, Shizuka.

— ¿Ven?, no fue tan difícil. Sasuke no se complico la vida. Ahora lleven a sus hijos con sus madres para que estas los decoren. ¡Muévanse!

_¡Yupi!, ahora de salir para una nueva humillación._

_Estúpido Uchiha._

* * *

Bien, aquí están los nuevos miembros de la familia Uchiha, Uzumaki, Sabaku, Hyuga y Nara.

No puse a los sensei porque a ellos les espera algo mejor… o peor. ¡¿Qué tal unas clases de seducción con… Jiraiya?!

Eso si será inolvidable, ¿no creen?

Por cierto, les pondré el significado de los nombres de los pequeños huevitos, por si alguien quiere utilizarlo.

**Himawari**=girasol.

**Syusuke**= medita, intermediar.

**Daisuke**=destacar.

**Kazehaya**=Viento valiente

**Hitomi**=Doble belleza

**Tien Tien**= Esperanza.

**Shizuka**=calmada, silenciosa, serena.

**Datos culturales:** "SASUKE" es mas bien un termino con el que se les denomina a los guerreros ninja, Significa destreza, habilidad. Por el término "suke."

En el clan Hyuga usual incluir los kana del Goujun **ha, hi, he, fu **y** ho.**

Estoy en proceso de 3 nuevos fics de Naruto.

Me gustaría mucho que me dieran su opinión al respecto.

-

-

-

-

**Yozakura**

**Paring****: **SasuSaku, NaurHina, SasuHinaNaru, NaruSaku

Aunque la vida los había mandado por diferentes caminos, aunque cada uno de ellos llevara diferentes estigmas, pecados o tristeza, sus destinos estaban entrelazados, unidos en un mismo camino que siempre los regresaría a casa. A Konoha.

**Summary****: **Sasuke volvió a Konoha con el trato de limpiar el nombre de la familia Uchiha y el de su hermano, mientras Naruto y Sakura celebran el regreso de su amigo a la aldea, Sasuke tiene otros planes en mente. Restablecer su clan y hacerlo con una kunoichi de una familia prestigiosa, para ello necesita a Hinata Hyuga; no importa si con ello destruye para siempre su amistad con Naruto, o el amor que Sakura aun profesa hacia él.

**AVANCE:** Mientras Sakura trata de hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke con respecto a su compromiso con Hinata, Sakura lucha contra el veneno que cada día la debilita y reduce su tiempo de vida, hasta que llegue el momento final y muera. A Sasuke no le importa los sentimientos de Hinata o Naruto, no le ama, solo desea descendientes fuertes. Así tenga que manipularla con una mentira, ¿Cambiara de opinión cuando sepa que la única kunoichi que no lo desprecia está a punto de morir, o seguirá con el plan?

-

-

-

-

**Habilidades Paternales**

En su generación fueron los shinobis más poderosos, temidos y respetados, ninguna misión fue difícil para ellos… hasta que se convirtieron en padres.

¿Podrán con esa misión?

**Summary****: **conjunto de one shots inconexos sobre la vida de padres de nuestros queridos shinobis.

-

-

-

-

**Bittersweet**

**Paring****: **SasuSaku, KakaTsuki, NaurHina, NejiTen, InoSai, SasoDei, ItaLexi

Si, al final me he dado cuenta que todo el mundo finge no saber. Sería mejor que todo terminara.

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha conoció a Sakura Haruno la noche que pensaba suicidarse, contrario a lo que pensó, Sakura no lo detuvo.

**AVANCE: **Sasuke nunca había visto a Sakura hasta esa noche, en que después de embriagarse por la muerte de su hermano, Sasuke decidió suicidarse; después de una plática de lo más extraña con la chica, Sasuke recapacita su decisión. Sakura había oído del perfecto Uchiha Sasuke, aunque nunca había hablado con él, Sasuke y Sakura asistían al mismo colegio.

Una lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir y Naruto, son todo lo que tienen en común.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¡VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO!**

**¿review?**


End file.
